


My Two Dads

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are Liam's dads. This is AU, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of Teen Wolf do not belong to me. This is my new headcanon. Sciles is Liam’s parents. It’s AU of course, and they’re just in their early 20s and Liam is a foster kid they take in. I DO anticipate this being a WIP, by the way. Yay! My first Sciles WIP. Okay. Read on, and I hope ya’ll like! Yes, it IS in Beacon Hills, and no supernaturals.** _

My Two Dads  
By Julia 

Scott got back from the firehouse, calling out to his husband. “Stiles, I’m home!” He went into the kitchen, and found their foster son Liam at the table. He was 13 years old. Scott said, “Hey, Liam.” Liam was one of Scott’s favorite things to come home to. Liam was of course, difficult, being a teenager and lifelong foster child, but Scott didn’t mind that. They were even planning on adopting him formally. If that was okay with Liam, of course. Although Scott could tell that Liam was coming around to living with them permanently. Scott went to get a beer out of the fridge. “Is your father home?” Scott asked, usually Stiles would come to greet him when he got home. Stiles was a cop, just like his dad. Scott knew that he’d be sheriff one day, too. Sheriff Stiliniski was close to retiring too. No one was sure who was going to get the post, but Jordan Parrish was looking like the best choice. Stiles was still too new on the force to get it. 

Liam replied, “No Dad, he’s not home. Ran out to get some groceries.” Liam wasn’t sure why they insisted on him calling them ‘Dad’ and ‘Pop’ or whatever. Liam knew that they meant well, though. Liam didn’t think they were really going to adopt him, but it was nice for now. He also had to call Stiles’ dad Grandpa and Scott’s mom Grandma, even if she insisted she was far too young for that. Liam liked her though. She was a great mom to Scott. “Dad, I want to go and sleepover at Mason’s.” Mason was his best friend. He and Mason spent a lot of time together. They had known each other for awhile now.

“Did Mason’s mom say it was okay? If she did then it’s okay with me. Your homework has to be done before you go.” Scott told him. He was finding the right line between strict and structure, but Stiles was still having trouble with that. Scott thought it was cute, but he had to get better if they were going to have Liam full time and forever. This kid just needed normalcy desperately. Scott just wanted to give him that. They wanted more kids, kids of their own, but they had wanted to help Liam, too. If things went well with Liam, they were going to take in another foster kid that needed help. Scott cracked open his beer and took a long swallow. 

“Yes, Dad, and my homework’s already done.” Liam said. “And can you be the one to drop me off? Pop is super embarrassing when he drops me off at Mason’s.” Laim said, knowing that that might not be the way to ask. It was true though. Stiles could be very embarrassing when he wanted to be. Liam was starting to love them both, but he didn’t want them doing that annoying dads thing. “Please, Dad. I know he loves me but it’s mortifying.” Liam didn’t seem to notice that he had acknowledged that they loved him, but of course Scott did. 

A grin spreading over his face, Scott said, “Yeah, kiddo, I can do that. Go on and get your stuff, and I’ll text your dad to let him know what’s going on.” Scott said this with a grin in his voice, and Liam ran off excitedly to throw an overnight bag together. Scott watched him, laughing. Things might really be okay with Liam. That was when he heard his husband call out to him. “Kitchen, bae.” He called back. As soon as Stiles came in, Scott went to him and slid his arms around Stiles. “Hey, you.” Scott said, giving him a deep kiss. “I missed you so much.” He pulled Stiles closer. “Liam’s going to spend the night with Mason, so it’s just us tonight. We can order in, rent a movie and not watch it.” Scott thought that sounded heavenly. With him working long hours it had been awhile.

“Sounds great, babe.” Stiles said, and reached for the bag of groceries. “I picked up some ice cream, I’d love to lick some off those abs of yours.” Stiles kissed him once more, and Liam, who had come back down, let out a groan. Stiles chuckled. “Liam, your dads love each other. Get used to it, kiddo.” Stiles told him, moving to put away the ice cream and fixings. Stiles added, “You have fun at Mason’s, and I better not hear from his mom you were acting up.” Liam rolled his eyes and assured his father he would behave. Stiles kissed Scott ones more. “I love you.”

It only took a half an hour for Scott to drop off Liam, chatting with Mason’s mom, and then he got back home. “Babe, let’s go get our fucking on.” He called out. As soon as he got in the kitchen though, he saw Stiles standing there, looking pale and holding out his phone in his left hand in shock. “Stiles, baby, tell me what’s wrong.” Scott said, taking the phone from him. He set it down on the table without looking at it. He wanted Stiles to tell him. He stroked Stiles’ stubbly chin. Scott had a beard going on, too. He kept his gaze on Stiles, working as patiently as he could. It was killing him seeing his husband like this. 

“That…. That was Melissa. She….. she said… my dad, he’s got cancer.” Stiles’ mother had passed away of cancer when he was a kid. Stiles had been trying to call his husband’s mother ‘mom’ but it was hard for him. He was trying though. “My…. my dad, Scott. He’s….. It’s stage four. STAGE FOUR.” Stiles could barely contain his despair. In fact, he fell to his needs, and Scott moved with him, arms snaking around Stiles. “My dad, he’s… I can’t lose both of my parents before I’m 25, bae. I just can;t.” He said, crying harder. “Scott, we have to do all we can.” That was all he could get out before he completely dissolved into a Stiles crying machine. He sobbed on his hubby’s shoulder.

Scott wrapped both arms around his waist, tugging him closer. “Your dad’s a fighter, Stiles. He’s going to make it through this. And you know that Ma will help in any way that she can. She’s here for you too, Stiles. You’re my husband, and she loves you too. I know it’s not the same, but it’s what we’ve got. I consider your dad my family too. You aren’t going to lose him or any of us. Liam is going to have his granddad, okay?” Scott hoped that he wasn’t making things worse, that wasn’t his intention at all. He just wanted Stiles to be reassured. He ran his hand along Stiles’ back. “I love you, I love you so much. You know that. We will get through this. All of us.” 

Stiles could hardly focus on the words that Scott was saying. Their night alone was ruined. Stiles didn’t think that they should have Liam come home yet though. “He needs someone to come up to the medical center and get him. He can’t live alone. He’s going to have to stay with us. He’s going to retire, so we don’t have to stop working…. But we’ll still need a nurse for those odd times no one’s home.” It all sounded like too much. It sounded way too hard to Stiles, he had to make sure his dad was okay. “If you can’t do this, say so now, Scott. I have to do this.” 

“I know you do, I am totally going to do this with you. He’s my dad too.” Scott said. Scott stroked Stiles’ back. “Let’s go and see your dad, find out when Ma says he can come home.” Scott tugged Stiles a bit. “Come on, we’ll take him something to eat.” He kept his arm around Stiles’ waist tightly. Stiles nodded, and Scott reached for keys to the Jeep. Stiles couldn’t drive right now. Scott kept Stiles close as they walked to the Jeep. He made sure his husband got into the Jeep, and then went out to the driver’s side. Scott couldn’t believe this. It really wasn’t fair. Linden was a brilliant father. Scott had always been jealous, since his dad was shit. 

They found Melissa almost right away. She was standing outside Linden’s room. They had grabbed some burgers and fries. Scott leaned in to kiss his mother’s cheek. “How is he?” Scott asked her in a low voice, as Stiles went on inside with the food. Scott knew that Melissa would tell him the truth. Scott braced himself for the worst, and Melissa started to tell him. As she spoke, Scott’s heart fell all the way to his feet. It didn’t sound good. Scott brushed his hand over his black hair. Scott told her he’d need a minute, and she went inside the hospital room. Scott paced outside. He had to be strong for Stiles. He knew that his husband couldn’t do this without him. Scott just didn’t know who was going to be strong for him. Scott allowed his eyes to well with tears. This was going to be really hard. Scott paced more, knowing he had to get in there, and he had to be calm. Scott was used to having to be something for everyone else. Scott paced and paced. He wasn’t ready to go in yet. But he knew he had to go in soon so Stiles could know he was there. Things had been going so good lately too. Liam was finally starting to get used to having a regular home, with dads and grandparents. Now he might lose one of those grandparents? This wasn’t fair. Finally Scott walked into the room. “Hi, Dad.” Scott said, leaning to hug him. Scott didn’t know how to do this, but he knew that he had to figure it all out. 

Stiles was dishing out the burgers, and he didn’t think he could do it without his hands shaking. He placed the food for Linden on the table and slid it closer to him. “I got you all the stuff you’re not supposed to eat.” He even put a milkshake in front of him. “Dad, Scott and I talked about all of this, and you’re going to stay with us. Don’t try and protest. We’re going to take care of you. I mean it, too, Dad. You’ve got no choice.” Stiles wasn’t unused to being firm with him. Sometimes he felt more like the parent. Stiles didn’t mind though. He liked taking care of his dad.

He was right, there wasn’t any point in arguing with him. Linden took a sip of his milkshake, and looked up at his sons. “Okay. But I am doing so under protest. Where’s Liam? My grandson should be here too.” Linden loved Liam. They had been glad to see Linden take to Liam so easily and quickly. Linden said, “He’s at Mason’s, isn’t he? You didn’t want him to see his old grandpa like this.” He was so proud of them for taking in Liam. more people needed to be like his son and son-in-law. They were doing something that not that many people did. He reached for a fry and took a bite of it. “It’s okay, I get it.” 

They didn’t stay too much longer, just long enough to fill out the forms so they could take him home, stopping long enough to get some of Linden’s things for a few days. They had a guest room right next to Liam’s room, which they knew would be very well received. Liam loved Linden, too. He was tired, so they helped him into bed and went to their own bedroom. Stiles was, despite what had gone on tonight, he still wanted to get laid. Make love, if your sensibilities couldn’t handle the former. He stepped to his husband, and kissed him deeply, not even guessing his husband might not be in the mood for it. 

And in fact, he was not. “Stiles…. I know how hard this is for you, but I just…. I can’t do this right now. He’s…. He’s my dad too. I just, I need us to cuddle and go to sleep. Besides, we have to figure out how to tell Liam the truth. You know how much he loves your dad. He does, so much. We’re trying to give him stability and this might undo all of that. We could lose Liam, he could demand new people or something. He is our son. We love him, Stiles.” Scott’s eyes brushed with tears. Their lives were all of a sudden falling apart, and it had been so perfect lately. They were doing great and then this happens. Scott said, “I don’t want to lose him, Stiles. He’s ours. He’s our family. Just… I just want to cuddle with you.”

So, they got in bed, laying right up next to each other. Stiles wasn’t at all satisfied. But he knew that Scott was right. Even if he didn’t like it. They stayed close together like that for awhile, until Scott fell to sleep. Stiles stroked his husband’s back, trying to sleep. He thought that if they had fucked, he felt like he could have slept. He didn’t know that he blamed Scott for not wanting to. Stiles just needed to know that Scott loved him, and go numb with pleasure. Clearly that wasn’t going to happen tonight. If Scott hadn’t seemed so upset, he’d have slept on the couch. But he wanted to be there for Scott. He was trying to be what Scott needed. Although Stiles couldn't help himself from being a little bit angry, even if it was selfish, because it totally was. Stiles felt he had a good reason though. It was his father that was sick. He told himself to stop thinking like that. Linden was going to live. Liam would have his granddad. Liam insisted on calling him ‘granddad’. None of his previous homes had had a grandparent. Let alone two. Stiles didn’t want that taken from him. He was only 13, and he’d already lost far too much in this world. Stiles didn’t want to see what would happen to Liam if that happened. Things were finally calming down to normalcy. 

The next couple of weeks seemed to flow by. Liam wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he loved having his granddad stay over. He knew it was sad because of the illness, Pop said it wasa cancer. Liam felt bad for him, since it was Pop’s dad. Liam didn’t mind the new duties that came along with having granddad stay. At the moment, Liam was getting some lunch together for him and his granddad. His dads were both working. It was a Saturday. Liam had on loud music, which was actually oldies, that Linden liked. They shared a lot of the same bands. It was REO Speedwagon. Liam’s favorite was Bon Jovi, who got better and better all the time. “You want cheese on your sandwich, Granddad?” Liam asked, and when he didn’t answer right away, he got worried. He turned to look at Linden. “Granddad? Are you okay?” Liam asked, going over to him. He was in a wheelchair, which Liam knew Linden hated. Liam added, “I could go get Dad or Pop, I bet they will know what to do.” Liam really didn’t want there to be anything wrong. He couldn’t handle losing his granddad. Liam didn’t think he could lose anything else. This was finally a good place to be. Liam knew his dads loved him, and he had grandparents. This was the best place he’d lived so far. Not that he would admit that out loud though. Linden told him he was fine, and Liam got back to work. 

A knock sounded, and Lydia Argent came in. She was friends with Scott and Stiles. “Hi, Liam.” She said. She was checking up on both of them, per Scott’s request. She was carrying a couple of bags of groceries, too. “Hello, Linden. I brought your meds for you, Stiles gave them to me to bring them.” Lydia said, and then stuck her head over Liam’s shoulder, checking his work on the sandwiches. Lydia was married to Scott’s ex-girlfriend Allison Argent. Lydia had taken Allison’s name, she’d been glad to shed ‘Martin’ as a last name. Why she wasn’t sure she could say. 

“Hi, Aunt Lydia.” Liam said, wondering if Aunt Allison was with her, too. Of the two of them, he preferred Allison. Why he wasn’t sure he could figure out. “Did Pop really ask you to check in?” He asked curiously. Liam was sure that he had, though, Lydia wasn’t one to lie about something like that. Not to mention Stiles was overprotective like that and had been his whole life according to Scott. Liam really didn’t mind though. Liam had never had that before now. It was really pretty cool to have someone care that much. “Is Aunt Allison with you?” Liam asked curiously. He finished with the sandwiches and put them on the table near his grandfather.

Before Lydia could answer, Stiles came in. “Oh, hey, Lyds.” He said, glad that she’d followed through. She was pregnant, so she had pregnancy brain. Stiles moved to get his father a glass of water to take his meds. “Take these, Dad. You’ve got to take them with food anyway.” He said, slapping the pills into his father’s hand. Then he ruffled his son’s hair. “You’ve been really helpful with your granddad, so you get a night off. You can go spend the night at Mason’s and come home late tomorrow.” Stiles told him. He watched Liam’s face light up. That made him feel great. Stiles really loved being a dad. It was one of the best things in his life. Stiles reached for a sandwich, (BLT, his favorite) and took a large bite. Stiles had come home to check on Linden, and then he was supposed to get back. Parrish was acting sheriff at the mo, and Stiles didn’t want to get him pissed off if he could help it. Stiles watched his family talk and eat, Lydia fussing over Liam. Stiles knew that was her pregnancy hormones. Liam didn’t seem to mind though. Stiles knew also that Liam loved his new life, whether he would admit it out loud or not. Stiles loved that Liam had accepted his life. He and Scott didn’t want to tell him yet, but Lydia was their surrogate. Liam was getting a baby sibling. They were really quite excited and thrilled. 

Later that evening, Lydia and Allison were laying in bed. Lydia was reading a book and Allison was watching television. Allison glanced at her wife. “So, how is Stiles’ dad?” She asked. Allison had never thought that she and Scott were meant to be. She knew she’d been just a beard to him. That had been okay with her. Allison thought maybe she’d fallen for her wife almost immediately. Allison loved that Lydia was carrying their baby for them. She and Lydia weren’t ready for kids yet. Allison wasn’t even sure she wanted them, to be honest. “And can I get you anything?” Allison asked, moving over to her, and moving Lydia’s book, kissing her neck. Lydia seemed to be into that, so Allison’s hand moved down inside Lydia’s nightgown and cupped her breast. A groan left her wife’s mouth, and she arched into the touch. Allison moved the fabric down, and lowered her mouth over it, giving the nipple a good suck. They were both letting out moans of pleasure now. Allison loved to make her wife moan whenever she could. Thoughts of Stiles’ dad were forgotten as Allison continued to turn on her wife, hands moving all over that voluptuous body. Allison loved this, it was turning her on. 

Scott was at the firehouse, enjoying himself. It was just him and Kira Yukimura. They were watching a game, a lacrosse game. They had both played lax in high school. So had Stiles. Scott was opening the pizza boxes, and taking out a slice. Kira was also with one of their exes, this time Stiles’ ex Malia Tate. They weren’t married though. Just dating. Scott took a bite out of his slice and looked at Kira. They’d never dated but he’d had a crush on her. She was gorgeous. Scott brushed his free hand over his black hair. He wondered if he should ask her some advice on Stiles’ dad. Scott wasn’t sure that he could talk about it right now though. The game was going well, and they had pizza. Scott didn’t want to ruin the mood, and Linden was doing a little better anyway. Scott was trying his best to stay positive, too. They were doing their best to keep him doing what his doctors told him to be doing. Scott didn’t know what to talk to Kira about. This was the first time they’d worked together in awhile. “So what’s going on with you, Kira?” Scott asked curiously. He hoped she’d take it, so they could talk about something happy. When had life gotten so complicated since high school? It wasn’t so bad though, or at least, it hadn’t been. Now it was like the shit had hit the fan. Scott wished that he had stepped to the right of the fan. Had he been raised differently, he might have seen it coming. Some comedian had said that, he didn’t remember who, but he had been fucking hilarious. 

Kira didn’t know how Scott was being so calm right now. His father in law was dying. Kira didn’t have to worry about that with Malia, her parents were gone. Even her adoptive parents. That was far too much for Kira to think about right now. Kira looked at Scott askance, her expression quizzical. She couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling right now. But if he didn’t want to talk about it, she wouldn’t make him. Kira didn’t know what to talk about though. They sometimes ran out of things. “Nothing much, although we spent an evening with Allison and Lydia last night.” Lydia was getting increasingly pregnant. 

“That’s great.” Scott said. See, he could do that, talk about them. Lydia WAS carrying their baby. “Isn’t she gorgeous and glowing? I can’t wait to find out what the sex of the baby is. Stiles wants to wait though.” Scott was going to go when it was time to find out, but Stiles wasn’t. Scott was okay with that. He was so ready for this baby. He had already had a talk with Liam too, to make sure that he knew they still loved him. Scott didn’t know from experience, but he knew that jealousy could happen. Scott didn’t want Liam to think that they would love him any less. Scott wasn’t worried though, he knew Liam was starting to relax.

That evening, Scott and Stiles had some time to themselves. They were kissing madly and their hands were all over each other. Scott’s hands ran up Stiles’ chest, stroking the strong abs of his husband. Stiles moaned as his hands ran up Scott’s back. They were already naked. Scott pressed his hardening cock against his husband’s, and they both groaned. Scott then decided that he wanted to give Stiles a hummer before he was inside him. He moved down on the bed, and ran his tongue along the hard shaft. Stiles groaned and his hips arched. Scott put one hand on Stiles’ hip, and took all of him in his mouth. Scott sucked and licked, his other hand pushing two wet fingers up inside his husband. Stiles cried out his name, his hands fisting in the bedcovers. Scott hummed around his husband’s cock, running his tongue over the tip. “I’m gonna come, fuck!” Stiles gasped out loud in ecstasy. “Oh, fuck, Scott!” He gasped breathlessly. Scott grinned around his cock as he did his best to suck it. Stiles moaned and one of his hands went up into Scott’s hair. His husband let out a moan. That felt amazing. That was when Stiles came, flooding into Scott’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed it all. He moved off him with a pop, looking up at Stiles. A grin was on his face. He moved up and kissed Stiles, their tongues melding together. Scott knew Stiles could taste himself on his tongue. They both shivered at the thought. 

That was when Scott removed his fingers and parted Stiles’ legs, and then slammed into him, both of them gasping breathlessly. They began to move together, Scott gasping more as he sank further into Stiles, brushing up against his prostate. They both let out moans then, Stiles growing hard again against Scott’s stomach. He squeezed around Scott’s cock, and this elicited them both to cry out. Scott came then, once he was inside Stiles it didn’t take much. His hand moved down and jerked Stiles off until he came again too .They had needed the stress release. Now they could focus. 

 

_**Author’s note: Not as long as it could have been, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! More soon!** _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I Won’t Let Go

A week later, and Stiles was with Lydia at the doctor’s office. He remembered having an insane crush on her, and how glad he was that it didn’t work out with them. Stiles was with who he was meant to be with, he was sure of that. Stiles was going over his dad’s chemo schedule while they waited. Lydia was reading and she looked put out about something. Stiles wasn’t sure that he wanted to know what it was, she’d been testy on the ride over. Stiles jotted down some things. Where was Scott? They were finding out the gender today, and Stiles knew Scott wanted to know what it was. 

Finally, Scott got to her office. It felt like he had taken forever getting there. He’d wanted to make sure Liam and Linden would be okay while they were gone. Scott slid into a seat next to Stiles and kissed him. “Sorry I’m late, babe.” Scott was so glad to be here. He loved that he and Stiles were going to have a baby. He was so excited to find out what the sex of the baby was. Stiles was letting him find out even though he wanted it to be a surprise. Stiles was going to step out for that part. Scott brushed his hand over his black hair. “You feeling okay, Lydia?” Scott asked, looking at her. Scott doted on her every chance he got, wanting her to have whatever she wanted.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, Scott, I’m doing okay.” She replied. She wondered why her wife wasn’t there yet. Allison had promised that she would be there. Lydia just hoped that nothing had happened to her. She looked at Stiles, who was going over the chemo schedule, and murmuring under his breath. That was a little curious. Lydia wondered if she should tell Scott what was going on with her. She was just upset with Allison. Lydia let out a breath, and ran her hand through her red wavy hair. “You see Allison on your way in, Scott?” Lydia asked, disappointed when he shook his head no. She hated to have to be angry at Allison. “She promised she’d be here for this.” Lydia fumed. She continued to fume as they called her name an the three of them headed off for the exam room. Lydia watched as they got the ultrasound set up, it wasn’t going to help a bit if Allison didn’t get here. The nurse was talking, and Lydia tried to pay attention. She couldn’t keep her mind off her wife. Lydia watched the ultrasound and tried to focus when they told her what the sex was. Not that it really mattered. The baby wasn’t hers. She let out a sigh. 

Watching the camera move, Scott’s brown eyes filled with tears. That was his baby in there. Liam was going to be a big brother. Scott could hardly believe it. Stiles stepped out, and they told Scott and Lydia it was going to be a girl. “A girl? Oh my God, a girl.” Liam was going to be amazing with his little sister. Scott loved the idea of it. He couldn’t believe that Stiles didn’t want to know the gender. Scott couldn’t imagine not wanting to know. “Our little girl.” Scott murmured, touching Lydia’s arm lightly. He still couldn’t believe all of their good fortune. Well, except for Linden having cancer. That was the sad part.

Lydia brushed her hand against her cheek. Lydia thought both Stiles and Scott were amazing dads. They would continue to be with the baby. She wondered if they were going to tell Liam now. It was going to happen, it was time to let him in on the secret. “You going to tell your son that he’s going to be a brother?” She asked, a bit curiously. Lydia shook her head at the enormity of it all. Then they were asking ‘Mrs. Argent’, and she had a thrill when she realized that was her, if she wanted a DVD of it. Lydia told them yes, she thought that Stiles and Scott would want to see it whenever they wanted. Lydia could hardly believe that they were at this place during their lives. It seemed like just yesterday they were in high school. Lydia wondered if it would always feel that way.

After the appointment, Stiles took Lydia back home and then went to go home to his father. Stiles had to check on him. Linden was already starting to lose his hair from the chemo. Stiles wanted to make it all better, and he didn’t know how. “Dad, I’m home from the ob gyn.” He called out. He could hear the tv, and so he knew that his dad was at least awake. Stiles went to the kitchen, to check if his dad had taken his meds. It looked as if he had, they weren’t sitting in the cup. That was a good sign. Stiles went to get dinner started. Scott had had to go back to the firehouse, so it was just him, Liam, and Linden. He had invited Melissa, but she had to work. Stiles was going to make tacos. This is when his son joined him in the kitchen. “Yo, kid.” Stiles said, as he got out the ground beef. “How was school?” He asked. Stiles wasn’t sure what kind of answer he expected to get. You never knew with Liam. You could get anything from sarcasm to a pleasant answer. Stiles busied himself getting out the rest of the taco fixings. Stiles was going to have crunchy tacos and soft ones, it was a good idea. It was good because it gave options. 

Liam watched Stiles get out stuff for dinner. It was tacos again. Stiles’ cooking was a bit limited. Liam went to the fridge to get out a soda. “It was okay. Mason and I have to do a family tree project for school. I asked my teacher if I could do yours and Dad’s, and she said yes.” Liam cracked it open and took a sip. “She says that it just has to be thorough.” Liam had no other choice, he had no other family and no information about any other family. This was really starting to feel like it was going to be a permanent situation. That was freaking him out quite a bit. 

“Oh, well, you’ll have to ask your granddad about my side. I don’t know much. Your dad doesn’t know much either, since his dad took off on him and your grandmother.” Stiles said. They didn’t talk about that often, mostly because Scott still had quite a few issues from it. Stiles didn’t like to pressure him about it. Not if he didn’t want to be. Stiles stirred the beef. “You are welcome to poke around with anything you need to know. Just be forewarned that your dad may get a bit closed off about his dad. You might hit a brick wall there. And no, Melissa won’t tell you a thing.” This touched him, that Liam was opening up like this. 

Digesting this, Liam asked, “So when were you going to tell me that Auntie Lydia is carrying my baby sibling?” He had figured it all out on his own. “I figured it all out myself, Pop. Before you freak out about Aunt Lydia.” Liam moved to help him, getting out some guacamole for the tacos, and then some avocados. Scott was Latino, and they really knew how good Mexican could be. Liam wished that Scott was here, too. He just hadn’t been able to wait to talk to Stiles about it. He brushed his hand over his brown hair and kept his gaze on his father. 

“Okay. You are going to be a big brother. We were going to tell you together. Now that idea is ruined.” Stiles wasn’t surprised though, Liam was a really smart kid. Stiles was glad that Liam was smart. They really were feeling like Liam’s dads. They had started the adoption process. Stiles looked at Liam as he stirred the beef again. He added some taco seasonings to it. They didn’t buy the taco seasonings packets, they made it themselves. Stiles was pretty good at cooking. He’d been cooking for him and his dad for years. They had had to learn in some capacity or it would have been all takeout.

After dinner, Stiles went to call his husband. He wanted to tell him what Liam had figured out. He was on the couch, Linden was in bed, and Liam was in his bedroom, playing video games online with Mason. Stiles was soon hearing his husband’s voice in his ear. “Hey, baby. It’s me.” He said. Stiles was channel surfing as he sat there, but there was never anything on. “I have some news for you. You might not like it.” Stiles warned him. “So, I get home, and Liam asks me when we were going to tell him that Lydia’s carrying his baby sibling.” Stiles said, doing his best to break the news gently.

Scott groaned. “Damn, that kid is smart. Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.” He said. He was up in the firehouse’s bed area, he was going to catch some shut eye. He had eaten some leftover chili and now he was laying on his bed here at the house, a magazine open on his lap. Scott said, “You know, I’ve been thinking about us getting a dog.” Scott loved animals, he’d been a vet’s assistant in high school for his job. Scott wanted a big dog. He liked the idea of Liam having a guard dog with him for those moments when no one else was home. It was one less thing to worry about. 

“Oh, Scott, baby, we don’t need a dog.” Stiles said. “We don’t have time to train a puppy. Because I know you, you aren’t going to get a dog. You’re going to get a puppy. We’re too busy. Maybe when we have more time.” Stiles loved how much his husband loved animals. He also loved to watch Scott with puppies. Scott was a like a human puppy. It was truly adorable. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky. Stiles reached for his beer and took a sip. “I promise that when things calm down we’ll discuss it again.” 

Scott pouted. “You’re mean.” He said, making sure that there was a teasing tone in his voice. “But you’re probably right. I guess we can table it for now. Are you sure that you don’t want to know the gender of our baby?” He asked, changing the subject. Scott was already bouncing with excitement at the idea of having a baby girl. They were going to be amazing dads with a baby girl. Scott had been looking at a baby names book earlier, trying to find one he liked. Scott wanted something really beautiful. “You know deep down you really want to know.” 

“No, I really don’t. I’d love to be surprised. Some of us like surprises.” Stiles replied, settling on a rerun of The Simpsons and he sipped his beer again. He really missed Scott when he was at the firehouse. Stiles really wanted to be wrapped around him right at that moment. He needed Scott to take his mind off his dad. He thought about it every time he was taking time to relax. Stiles really didn’t want to lose his dad. He knew that he couldn’t handle that. Stiles did his best to focus on talking to his husband. “There should still be some mystery to life.” He ran his hand through his hair. 

“Okay, okay. If you don’t want to know that’s okay.” Scott replied, turning a page in his magazine. “I think you’re missing out, though.” He added. “How’s Dad?” He asked, changing the subject again. He didn’t know what they were going to do if they lost Linden. Scott wanted their daughter to know her granddad. He also knew that Linden was looking forward to meeting his grandbaby. Scott yawned. It was almost time for him to get some sleep. It had been a really long day for him. “He’s not being stubborn, is he? He’s where you get your stubborn streak from.” Scott informed his husband.

Stiles got up to get another beer. “He’s sleeping. His meds knocked him out. I’m going to check on him before I go to bed. Make sure he’s still out.” Stiles went back in the living room, he’d also grabbed a pint of ice cream. Stiles opened it and dug in. “What’s going on there? Did Danny finally propose to Steven?” Danny was one of the guys that they’d gone to school with. He worked with Scott. Steven was his boyfriend. Steven had moved three years ago from San Diego. “Steven’s going to get tired of waiting if he doesn’t do it soon.” Stiles thought Danny was a good guy, but he wasn’t a fan of Steven. Steven could be a real douche. Stiles thought Danny could do better. He just knew that there was no point in telling Danny that because he knew that he wasn’t going to listen. He thought he’d found the one. Stiles dug up a bite of rocky road ice cream. “Which I hope Danny doesn’t, Steven is one of the worst guys that I have ever seen him date. He could do better.” Stiles knew that Scott didn’t agree, he liked Steven. Scott honestly liked everyone. Stiles couldn’t imagine how that was possible. 

Scott yawned again. “No, he didn’t. Actually, he and Steven had a big fight. I think that they might break up. You ought to be happy about that, babe.” Scott was going to have to cut this short soon. He was starting to fall asleep. “I haven’t talked to Danny since he told me about the fight, so I don’t know what’s going on with that.” Scott said. “You know I love talking to you, babe, but I need to catch some sleep. I’m starting to fall asleep sitting here. It’s been a really long day.” Scott yawned loudly, and they said their goodbyes, it took a couple of minutes because they didn’t want to hang up. Finally they did though, and Scott laid back, putting aside his magazine. He wondered if Linden was really okay, he knew that Stiles was a bit in denial about his dad. Not that Scott blamed him. Stiles had already lost one parent to cancer. He knew that Stiles couldn’t handle losing another one. Scott honestly couldn’t, either, Linden was the only father he had. His own dad was out there somewhere, but even if he came back and wanted to be in Scott’s life, Scott didn’t want him to be. He’d lost the right to be in Scott’s life. Scott had grown out of wanting him back years ago. Closing his eyes, he started to drift off to sleep. 

The next morning, Allison arrived at Scott and Stiles’. She was giving Liam a ride to school. She let herself in with her key and called out. “Hello, I’m here to take Liam to school!” Stiles was meeting Scott at the doctor with Linden, it was a chemo session. If no one was available, he rode the bus. Usually, they managed to get him a ride. She headed for the kitchen. Liam was there, eating breakfast with Stiles. Linden was getting ready for chemo. Allison accepted the bagel Stiles handed her. “Scott still working?” She asked. Allison had been caught up at work the day before, and she knew Lydia was still a bit annoyed about it. Allison hadn’t been able to get away with leaving. They didn’t care that her wife was a surrogate and Allison wanted to be there for her. Allison just knew that she was going to have to do better next time. She didn’t like when Lydia was annoyed with her. It was a guarantee that she’d not be getting any. Allison reached for a mug to fill with coffee. A travel mug, so she could take it with her. She stirred in some milk. 

“Yeah, but he’s going to be coming home after Dad’s chemo.” Stiles replied, glancing up at the clock. “Hurry up, Liam, Aunt Allison doesn’t want to wait for you.” Stiles said, he knew Liam was stil working on being comfortable around Allison. They weren’t sure why, but at least Liam was always respectful. Stiles pulled some money out of his wallet and gave it to Liam, who had grabbed up his bag, and put his bowl in the sink. “Get something at least semi healthy for lunch, kiddo.” Stiles said, clapping him on the shoulder. He was a frequent lunch buyer, no one had time to pack his lunch. Stiles moved to get some more coffee. He looked at Liam. “Have a good day, and make sure you thank Aunt Allison for the ride.” He said, morning was one of his favorite times of day, it was when he felt the most like a dad. Allison and Liam headed out, then, and Stiles moved to start loading the dishwasher. He was hoping that Scott would be on time. They liked to take Linden together. Stiles was close to going up to see if his dad was okay when the man joined him in the kitchen. “I was starting to get worried, Dad.” Stiles said, as he finished with the dishwasher. “Breakfast’s ready if you can eat.” 

Linden didn’t have the heart to tell his kid that he had spent half the morning throwing up. “I’ll just have some coffee.” He said, as the front door opened, and Scott called out to them on his way to the kitchen. Linden looked at Scott. “You were supposed to meet us there. Why are you home now?” He asked curiously. He moved to the coffee maker, going slowly. He refused Stiles’ offer of help. Linden was determined to do as much on his own as he could. He was a stubborn man. It was just how he was.

Scott replied, “Kira came in early, so I could take off early.” He moved to get a cup of coffee in a travel mug. Scott reached for an apple. Taking a bite, he said, “We’ve got to get going. Did Allison get Liam off to school?” He asked, sure that she had, if Liam had still been there it would have been noisy. Liam was one of those kids who once he got talking, he didn’t shut up. “He’s going to Ma’s after school, said he needs her help with some homework.” He said. He hadn’t asked what. He was just glad Liam was spending time with Melissa.

Stiles filled his own travel mug and they all headed for Stiles’ Jeep. He’d been driving it since high school. He used duct tape to keep it together. It was just what he did. Stiles insisted on helping Linden into the back of the Jeep. Stiles headed the Jeep in the direction they needed to go a few minutes later, and Scott was looking out the window at the rain that had just started. Stiles love rain. He was starting to hate the hospital. It was sad, too, because he had used to love it, it was where Melissa worked. He liked seeing her at work. They rode in silence, that’s usually how it worked on chemo days. Stiles was thinking about how he wished he could do something more to help his dad. Stiles hated feeling so helpless. Scott did too. Stiles had brought some files to look over while his dad was in chemo. He was trying to keep in practice, he was trying to keep Parrish off his back. They normally got along pretty well. Stiles wasn’t sure if he actually liked him though. Stiles wasn’t one to like a lot of people. That job was reserved for his husband. Stiles really admired Scott’s ability to be able to like people. 

After school, Liam was dropped off at Melissa’s by Allison, and he was glad to be there. He had some questions about his family tree project. Liam was glad to see his grandmother had made cookies. Liam loved having a grandmother who baked cookies. He went to the plate and grabbed a couple. As he did, Melissa came in the backyard, carrying a full basket of veggies. She grew her own fruits and veggies. Liam liked that about her. “Hey, Gran.” Liam said, as he moved to get a glass of milk.

Putting down the basket on the counter, Melissa ruffled Liam’s hair. “Do you want a sandwich, too? I just got some of that turkey lunchmeat you like.” She loved having a grandson to spoil. She was hungry herself. Melissa moved to start making Liam a sandwich anyway. She knew about Scott and Stiles having a girl. She didn’t know what to do with a girl. She’d only ever been around boys. She thought boys were much easier to raise. Melissa knew that Scott was excited to raise a girl though. It was cute.

“Thanks, Gran.” Liam said, settling in at the kitchen table. He was glad that he got a chance to spend some time with his grandmother. Liam took a bite of a cookie and asked Melissa a question. “Did Pop tell you why I’m here today?” He was curious because he remembered that Stiles had said she wouldn't be so helpful. Liam was sure that she would be though. Liam grabbed yet another cookie as Melissa put his sandwich in front of him. Liam wondered what she was going to tell him about his dad’s family. 

Melissa nodded. “I do know, your dad told me. I don’t know a whole lot about Scott’s dad’s side of the family. He was never very talkative about it, and he left us when your dad was a kid. My mom is from Spain. My dad is from Mexico. They met in college. They both moved here to Beacon Hills when I was two. So I’ve lived here my whole life. My mom never talked about her family, so I don’t know anything. I had a sister, but she was killed by a drunk driver when she was 14. Scott would have loved her. My parents kind of unraveled after that. My dad drank himself to death, and my mom killed herself not long after.” 

Liam wrote it all down, understanding his father so much more. He got why his dad was determined to give him a good family. Liam was touched beyond words. He really had found a great family. Liam then and there stopped thinking of his life as temporary. He was no longer the kid without a family. Liam stopped in his scribbling and hugged Melissa tightly. “I love you, Gran.” Liam said, it was the first time that he’d ever said that. This was the first time that he’d really felt it.

When Liam hugged her and told her that he loved her, Melissa could feel tears brushing her eyes. She had just been waiting for Liam to feel comfortable saying it. “I love you, too, kiddo.” She said, as the hug broke. “There’s some boxes in the attic with family stuff, you can go on up while I work on dinner if you want.” Melissa was so proud of Scott and Stiles, they were doing a great job with Liam. They were changing his last name in the adoption, too, he was going to be Liam McCall-Stilinski. She knew now that he’d really love it. 

While Liam was at Melissa’s, Scott and Stiles were eating dinner together. They were taking the time to appreciate one another. They’d already made sure Linden had eaten, he was in bed, sleeping. Chemo days were very tiring on him. Scott had opened a bottle of wine, and they were eating chicken alfredo, which they had prepared together. Scott was just glad that they had this time together. Scott forked up a bite of alfredo and looked at his husband. Scott said, “This is great. I really needed this. Today was hard.” Scott didn’t like chemo days.

Stiles nodded “I plan to get drunk and fuck you thoroughly.” Stiles said, giving his husband a grin. “You won’t be able to walk by the time that I get done with you.” He said, his eyebrows raising as he gave Scott a flirty look. Stiles always wanted to fuck Scott on chemo days. Stiles really needed it so he could just let go and just feel passion and love for his husband. Stiles took another sip of his wine. “Why wait though?” He asked, and got up, moving over to Scott, kissing him deeply, nibbling on his bottom lip, Scott loved that. Scott pushed back his chair and Stiles straddled him. 

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, as Stiles settled in, he felt his husband’s long cock against his through denim. Scott felt that low down trickle of desire in his stomach. Scott kissed Stiles feverishly, Stiles’ arms wrapping around Scott’s neck. Scott shivered as Stiles’ fingers played in the hair at the nape of his neck. Scott loved it when he did that. They stopped long enough to remove clothes, tossing them to the floor. Stiles straddled him again, cocks brushing together, and free of material. Scott tugged Stiles closer, his fingers stroking the bare skin of his partner’s back. Stiles moaned against his lips. Scott sucked on his tongue, as his hands grasped Stiles’ ass. He held onto it tightly, as Stiles rocked his hips against Scott’s, causing cocks to rub together. Scott moaned against Stiles’ mouth, and he lifted Stiles in his arms, Stiles’ legs wrapping around Scott’s waist. Scott headed for the stairs, going straight for the bathroom. He got them into the tub, pushing Stiles against the shower wall, both of them kissing feverishly while they both moved to turn on the hot water. Scott stepped under it, the water running over his chiseled body.

Stiles pressed his body to Scott’s, the water running over both of them. Stiles braced himself against the shower wall and pressed close to Scott, rubbing his length against Scott’s. They both gasped at the contact. Stiles parted Scott’s legs, pressing as close as he could, and slipped inside Scott’s entrance, Scott gasping and gripping his shoulders tightly. They kissed as Stiles’ hips set a quick pace, Scott’s hands moving down to Stiles’ ass and gripping it tightly. He clenched around Stiles, who cursed and moved to nibble Scott’s earlobe, he loved that. Scott gasped ad gripped Stiles’ ass tighter, pushing him in deeper. When Stiles brushed up against his prostate, Scott cried out Stiles’ name and kissed Stiles’ throat. They moved together, breaths coming more and more shallow. Scott’s head moved back as Stiles kissed his collarbone, Scott’s hands moving up Stiles’ back, clutching at him. Scott came then, warm water pouring down his body. Stiles was also almost there, he sucked on Scott’s neck, and then he was coming, Scott still clutching at him. Stiles kissed Scott, tenderly. They held onto each other tightly, just letting the water run right over them. They moved then to get washed up, each helping the other tenderly and lovingly.

Afterwards, they went back and finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen. Then Stiles decided he should go check on his dad. He went to Linden’s bedroom, and went inside. He went up to his dad’s bed, and instantly stopped in his tracks. He looked awfully still. He stood there for a moment, and reached out, touching Linden’s neck, looking for a pulse. Tears filled his eyes when he didn’t feel one. “Scott!!” He called out, this couldn’t be happening……. “Scott, please!” He was starting to cry pretty heavily. Scott came in the room then, and Stiles turned to look at Scott. Shaking, he said, “He’s…. Scott, he’s…. My dad’s gone.” Stiles clutched at Scott, who held him tightly. Stiles could barely breathe, he was barely able to believe it. Stiles sobbed into Scott’s shoulder, he had been afraid that this would happen. The only consolation was that he probably hadn’t suffered. Stiles tried to take a breath, his throat full of tears. Stiles buried his head in Scott’s neck, Scott holding onto him tightly. Stiles could feel a panic attack coming on. It had been years since he’d had one. 

Scott held Stiles close, tears filling his own eyes. Scott didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t anything he could say to make it better. So, he held him close and began to sing to him. 

It’s like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks your will   
It feels like that

You think you’re lost   
But you’re not on your own   
You’re not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you’ve done all you can do  
If you can’t cope   
I will dry your eyes   
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won’t let go

It hurts my heart   
To see you cry  
I know it’s dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we’re too small   
To stop the rain   
Oh, but when it rains

And I won’t let you fall  
Don’t be afraid to fall  
I’m right here to catch you  
I won’t let you down  
It won’t get you down  
You’re gonna make it   
Yeah I know you can make it

Oh I’m gonna hold you  
And I won’t let go  
Won’t let you go  
No I won’t

Scott was glad to see Stiles was calming down. Scott held him close. “I mean it, baby. I won’t let go, ever.” He whispered in his ear. Scott didn’t know what to do, but he would do whatever Stiles needed him to do. Scott cradled him close to him, singing the song again softly in Stiles’ ear, over and over until Stiles began to calm down. “I’ll call 911.” Scott told him, letting go only when Stiles told him it was okay to let go.

The next couple of days passed by in a blur for Stiles. It was now the day of the funeral. Stiles was up in front of the podium. The casket was closed. He looked out over the crowd. He unfolded his notes. “My…. Linden Stilinski was the best dad that I could ever have asked for. None of my words are good enough, so I’m going to let this song speak for me.” He turned to the CD player, which was already cued up, old school, and hit play.

Got the news on Friday morning  
But a tear I couldn’t find  
You showed me how I am supposed to live  
Now you showed me how to die  
I was lost till Sunday morning  
I woke up to face my fear  
While writing you this goodbye song   
I found a tear

I’m going to miss that smile  
I’m going to miss you my friend  
Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
I’d do it all again

So play it sweet in heaven  
‘Cause that’s right where you wanna be  
I’m not cryin’ cause I feel so sorry for ya  
I’m cryin’ for me

I got up and dialed your number   
Your voice came on the line  
That old familiar message   
I have heard a thousand times  
It just said sorry that I missed you  
Leave a message and God bless  
I know you think I’m crazy   
But I just had to hear your voice I guess

 

Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
I’d do it all again

When the song ended, Stiles’ face was a mess of tears. Scott had stepped up to put his arm around him. Stiles said through his sobs, “I’ll see you on the other side, Dad.” He turned to touch the casket, and then turned into his husband, who held him close, stroking his back and kissing his cheek.

When Stiles had sat down, Scott went to the podium. He was quiet a moment, and then he started to speak. “Dad, you will never know how much I loved you. How much I still love you. When I asked you for Stiles’ hand in marriage, I promised you that I wouldn’t ever hurt him, that I would always be there for him, especially when you couldn’t. You can’t be there for him anymore.” He paused, his chin quivering. “I won’t ever let anything happen to him, I won’t let him go, ever. You can let go, you can go to heaven and hang out with God, because I’ve got this.” Sobbing, he turned to face the casket. “And I just hope that I’m as good a dad as you were. No one anywhere has a better dad than you were to Stiles, and to me. You loved me like your own. Liam and his baby sibling are missing out, they got gypped.” He touched the casket, and stood there a moment, crying and feeling the casket under his fingers. It grounded him. He turned back, and Liam was there, hugging him tightly. Scott was blown away by the love he felt for his son, and they stood there a moment, everyone was crying. Scott let go, and they stepped off the platform to go sit down. As they did, Scott found himself looking into the eyes of his father. 

Rafe McCall had heard about Linden’s death, and he’d wanted to pay his respects. It had seemed like a good idea, until he saw his son standing there glaring at him. “I’m just here to pay my respects, Scotty.” He said, and that was the wrong thing to say.

Stiles got up and stepped in front of Rafe. “What the fuck are you doing here? Scott and Melissa don’t want you to here. My dad certainly wouldn’t have wanted you here. You need to go. Before someone removes you.” Stiles couldn’t believe he’d shown up here.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to cause anyone problems. I just wanted to pay my respects. Linden was a good man. I’ll never be able to repay him for what he’s done for Melissa and Scott.” Rafe didn’t look away from Scott’s eyes, which were wet from the tears pouring out of them. He knew that he was a shit father. He knew that and nothing was going to change it. He’d done what he had thought was best for his son, he’d left. It had been wrong but it was done. “Scott, I’m so sorry, I am.” 

That was when Scott found his words. “Fuck you ! You’re not sorry! You did what you did because you didn’t want me, and you didn’t want to be with Ma.” Scott was still crying. “Dad raised me, you had nothing to do with it. He was the one I went to, he was the one I came out to, when I wanted to marry Stiles, he was our biggest supporter. I am who I am because of him, it has literally nothing to do with you. All you gave me was DNA. You are nothing to me, and you are nothing to my kids. Nothing you will ever do is gonna make up for what you did. Nothing. You need to leave, and you need to never come back.” Scott felt like a rock was rolling off his chest. This had been very helpful. Scott stared his father down, until Rafe left, muttering that he was sorry to Stiles. Scott could feel his legs buckling, and Stiles caught him as he fell. They sat there on the floor, holding each other as they both cried. Liam sat down next to Melissa. Scott buried his head in Stiles’ neck. Scott didn’t know where they were going to get the strength to go on, but he knew that they would find some way. Scott hugged Stiles tighter, he needed him, needed his arms around him. Scott pressed a kiss to Stiles’ neck, taking a deep sniff as he tried to calm down. This day was hell.

The house was so quiet without Linden. It had been a couple of days since the funeral. Scott and Stiles were lying in bed. Scott was wrapped around Stiles. Scott was playing with the hair in Stiles’ happy trail. They had the house to themselves, Liam and Mason were spending the night at Melissa’s. Scott had laid his head on Stiles’ chest. He stroked circles on Stiles’ abs. “Do you really believe in heaven, bae?” Scott asked, he was wondering if Stiles believed that Linden was in heaven just like he did. 

Stiles shivered under Scott’s touch. He felt kind of numb emotionally, but his body was responding to Scott’s touch. He thought before he spoke. “I don’t know. I want to believe it, but I’m not sure that I believe it, but I’m not sure that I believe in God anymore. The God I believed in would never have taken my dad from me. But if there is one, then my dad’s there.” Stiles said, his hand was stroking Scott’s back as he spoke. Scott’s eyes were closed, and Stiles knew that his husband was enjoying his touch. Stiles changed the channel on the tv with his other hand, it was holding the remote. 

Scott digested this. “I get what you’re saying. I need to believe though. It’s….. Otherwise it’s too hurtful and it already hurts enough. Besides, if there’s a heaven, then there’s a hell, and my dad’s going to go there one day.” Scott said, still playing with Stiles’ happy trail. His fingers moved under the waistline of Stiles’ pj bottoms, and he palmed him, Stiles shivering. Scott stroked slowly, his long fingers moving over the shaft. It was getting harder the more he touched it. Scott cupped Stiles’ balls, and moved to work Stiles out of his pj bottoms. He leaned down and took Stiles in his mouth. He loved the taste of Stiles’ length in his mouth. He let his teeth scrape gently along the hairy shaft. Stiles’ hand moved in Scott’s hair, tugging gently. Scott moved up and down his length, his tongue moving over the tip. Stiles’ head fell back on the pillows. He was obviously enjoying. Scott’s hand was splayed across Stiles’ abs, his mouth deepthroating Stiles yet again. His other hand was stroking Stiles’ ballsac. His cock was hardening even more as Scott sucked. A few more sucks of the tip, and Stiles was exploding in Scott’s mouth, who swallowed quite eagerly.

Stiles felt himself come down from the orgasm, and he tugged Scott into his arms. Scott laid his head on Stiles’ chest again, his fingers going to Stiles’ happy trail. Stiles stroked Scott’s back. “I love you, Scott. You don’t know how much I needed that.” He said. “I really need you inside me.” He told Scott, kissing him, as Scott parted Stiles’ legs, reaching for some lube, and soon he had slid inside Stiles, who groaned and tilted his head back on the pillow.

Scott set a steady pace, it had been awhile since he had been inside Stiles. Scott was a bottom. Scott gasped. “God, you’re so tight.” Scott looked into Stiles’ brown eyes. They were sad as well as full of desire. Scott kept his gaze on Stiles’, it felt like he was staring into Stiles’ soul. Scott kissed him then, his eyes sliding shut. He continued to ride him, kissing him softly and tenderly. “I love you, Stiles.” Scott murmured against his lips, and he was coming, breathlessly gasping Stiles’ name and clutching at him. 

When Stiles had come again, Scott slowly pulled out and lay on the bed next to his husband. Stiles touched Scott’s chest, feeling the beating of Scott’s heart under his hand. It was the next best thing to actually hearing it beating. Stiles loved the feel of Scott’s hairy chest. It was trimmed perfectly and it ran all the way down his abs and onto his long member. Stiles cupped Scott’s grizzly chin. “I don’t deserve you.” He said, his thumb rubbing Scott’s puffy lips, which were plump from being kissed. Stiles didn’t know what he would do without Scott. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I know that I can’t get through this without you.” Stiles said, he tugged Scott closer, laying his head on Scott’s chest, listening to his heart beat. Stiles couldn’t name anything that was better than hearing Scott’s heart beating. He had nothing else to think about, and his thoughts returned to his dad. Stiles’ eyes welled with tears. “I really…. I miss my dad. More than I thought that I would. I…. I thought he was going to make it. I really thought he was going to make it. Our baby is never going to know him. Dad was looking forward to being a granddad again.” 

Scott cradled Stiles, tugging him closer. They entangled their legs together. Scott ran his foot up Stiles’ calf. “You can do this, Stiles. Your dad would have wanted you to live your life. He loved you, Stiles. You’re his son, and no matter what, you always will be.” Scott said, kissing Stiles’ nose. He didn’t know what else to say to help Stiles. He couldn’t tell him that it was all going to be okay. He knew that it wouldn’t ever all be okay. Scott brushed his lips over Stiles’. “I love you, and we’ll get through this.”

Stiles buried his head in Scott’s neck. “I just hope that wherever he is, he’s okay.” Stiles wasn’t sure that he believed in an afterlife. He really thought it wasn’t fair that he lost his dad. He hadn’t deserved what had happened to him. Stiles pressed a kiss to Scott’s neck. He wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist. Scott was stroking Stiles’ back. Stiles lifted his head to look at his husband. “I just realized we haven’t talked about how you felt about your sperm donor just showing up like that.” Stiles wanted to be there for Scott, too. He couldn’t believe Rafe’s nerve.

Scott managed a smile. “Sperm donor, I like that.” He said. “I don’t….. I actually feel really good. I got to say some stuff to him that he really needed to hear. I felt like a giant rock was lifted off my chest.” He said. Scott was glad that he’d gotten to tell Rafe off for leaving. Scott stroked Stiles’ back softly, slowly. “I just wish that Ma could have told him off too, she might have had something to say too.” Scott knew that Melissa was fine though, and she had been for a long time. Scott was proud of his mom, and he always has been. She was a great mom.

Stiles smiled then. “Great. I’m glad it was good for you. I personally wanted to beat the fuck out of him, although there’s no way that I could have taken him. He’s far too big and looks like he works out.” He said, laying his head on Scott’s chest again, wanting to hear his heartbeat. “You aren’t your dad, baby. I want you to know that. You are a great dad, and our kids are going to be great kids. We’re going to raise them right.” Deep in his heart, Stiles knew it was true. They were going to raise great kids. And Stiles knew no matter what, his dad would be proud of him. 

 

_**Author’s note: Okay, so, this fic wasn’t supposed to be this angsty. Blame the Rascal Flatts song that I used, I Won’t Let Go. It screamed Sciles to me, and I found a way to make it work. I can’t promise it won’t be a bit more angsty but we’ll get back to happy and fluffy. I hope ya’ll liked, and review if you like!** _


	3. I'll Love You Forever

Chapter Three: I’ll Love You Forever

_Six months later_

It was spring break for Liam, and he had gone to LA with Mason and his parents. Scott and Stiles were at home with their two month old baby Daniella. Scott had fallen asleep on the couch, Dani was asleep and he’d read that you should sleep when they slept. Stiles was just getting home, Parrish was now the acting sheriff. Stiles went to the kitchen with the grocery bags. He’d done a bit of shopping, to get some things for dinner He had gotten things to make tuna casserole. He went straight to the kitchen and started to get things under control. He put on a pot of water for the noodles. He had gotten some ice cream for dessert. He put that away first, and started to open the cans of cream of mushroom soup. He looked up when he heard Scott come into the kitchen. “Hey, babe.” Stiles said, as he set down the cans of soup. He accepted the kiss that Scott gave him. “You should still be asleep, babe, I know that you’re tired.” Neither of them were sleeping much. Scott had taken time off work, new parent leave. Stiles hadn’t been able to get more than a couple of weeks. Stiles didn’t really mind though, it was just how it was.

“I know I should. I can’t sleep anymore though.” Scott replied. He went to get a beer out of the fridge. Scott cracked it open and took a sip. Scott peered at the ingredients that Stiles had laid out. “Tuna casserole is good. Good choice.” He said, settling in at the kitchen table. Scott was glad that they could have this time together. Scott had been glad to let Liam go to LA with Mason’s family. LA was only a few hours away. Scott felt okay knowing that Liam was away but still close. 

Stiles checked the water. It wasn’t boiling yet. He turned it up and got his own beer. He cracked it open. “Well it’s okay, after dinner you’ll fall right to sleep. You won’t have any trouble.” Stiles said. He put away the rest of the groceries. He loved the domesticity of all of this. He loved it so much he couldn’t put it into words. He couldn’t imagine a better life than the one that he had. Stiles kissed Scott again. “Is Dani sleeping? I hope so. But I have a bottle ready in the fridge for when she wakes up.” He said. He loved having a baby girl.

Scott yawned as he nodded. “She’s asleep. She’s been asleep for a few hours, actually. I imagine she’ll wake up soon.” He said. He opened his eyes wider, he actually was starting to get tired again. He wanted to be with his husband though. They hadn’t had alone time together for awhile. Scott had been spending time caring for Dani and Stiles had been working almost nonstop lately. Scott watched as Stiles put the noodles on. Scott loved Stiles’ cooking. He was glad that Stiles had some cooking skills. Scott had never really learned how. “I should go check on her.” Scott said, and headed up to the nursery, it was right next to Liam’s room. Scott entered the room, and checked the crib. Dani was still sleeping. Scott was her bio dad, so she had his olive skin tone. But she had Lydia’s red hair. Her eyes were hazel. Scott looked at her, she was so beautiful. Scott watched her sleeping, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. Scott adjusted her blanket and then went back down. Stiles was getting out the casserole dish. Scott took a sip of his beer. “She’s still asleep. She kicked off her blankets. It’s good that I checked on her.” Scott said. He watched Stiles, it was super hot watching him cook.

“You’re such a good dad.” Stiles said, his tone flirting. He was glad that he had Scott. The holidays had been rough without Linden. And now his birthday was coming up. It was in just a few days. Stiles knew that it was going to be incredibly hard. Stiles had already had a present for him, too, and he’d had to take it back. Stiles added the noodles to the water and finished his beer. “When she wakes up I’ll take care of her feeding.” Stiles loved feeding Dani her bottle. It was such a magical experience. Stiles loved it more than anything. It felt so amazing, having someone depend on him. Stiles loved to see Liam with his baby sister, too. They loved each other. Stiles added some oil to the water and stirred them. Stiles got out another bottle of beer. He opened it and took a sip. He eyed his husband. “What’s going on with you? You’re being awfully quiet.” He said, that was unlike Scott. Scott had to be okay. Stiles couldn’t handle the other option. He settled in the chair across from Scott. He kept his gaze on his husband. “Did something happen? You can tell me.” 

Scott shook his head. “I’m fine. Nothing happened. I’m just tired is all. I heard from Liam, though. He’s having a great time in LA. He texted me.” Scott said. He honestly was fine, he was just tired. He got up and started to toss a salad. He loved salad. They were going to have a nice dinner together. Scott thought that they should do something that took them out of the house for Linden’s birthday. It would be something that would keep them from getting too depressed. He was afraid to bring this up to Stiles though. He didn’t want to fight about it.

“Scott, I’m your husband and I’ve known you my entire life. I know something’s bothering you. Spill. If you can’t tell me who can you tell?” He asked. Stiles didn’t know what it was, but he knew it was something. Stiles stirred the noodles again. He didn’t know if he wanted to know, but he knew that Scott had t get whatever it was off his mind. He folded his arms and leaned against the counter. “It’s going to be okay. We can handle whatever it is together.” Stiles knew that they could get through anything together. They had been through so much. Stiles didn’t want to ever be without him ever again. They had broken up once in high school. That was enough. 

“Stiles, I don’t want to bring down the mood. We’re finally having some time for just us.” He said. Scott honestly didn’t want to talk about it. He ran his hand over his black hair. “It’s nothing too serious. I swear.” He said, hoping that Stiles would take it as his word and drop it. Scott just wanted to have a calm dinner with his husband. He finished tossing the salad and Stiles started to put the casserole together. Scott brushed his chin with his hand. He was a bit scruffy. He’d been too busy with Dani lately to shave.

Stiles looked at Scott as he put the casserole in the oven. “You can’t keep it all inside, bae.” He closed the oven. “Just tell me what’s going on. You know that you won’t be able to just sit through dinner without telling me.” He told him calmly. He wondered what it was, there wasn’t anything that was a secret between them. He was starting to get worried now. Stiles didn’t know what was going on but he really hoped that Scott was okay. “You’re okay, right?” Stiles asked, a touch of panic in his voice. He needed Scott more than he could say.

“I swear, I’m okay. It’s nothing like that.” Scott said. He sighed and looked at Stiles. “I was just thinking that for Linden’s birthday we should do something that gets us out of the house. I know that you’re not going to want to, but I think it’s best. I don’t want us to be more depressed than we have to be. I know it’s going to be a bad enough day as it is.” Linden was a touchy subject with Stiles. They didn’t talk about him very often. Scott started to set the table. “I was thinking that Dani could go spend the day with Ma and we could go out.” 

Stiles didn’t want to talk about that. He shouldn’t have pressed Scott. He sighed and took a sip of his beer. “I’m sorry I pressed you.” He said. He really was. Scott had said something about his dad and Stiles was still having trouble talking about him. He supposed that it would be like that for awhile. Stiles thought Scott had a point, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to do that. He brushed his hand in his brown hair. “You may have a point but I’m sure that I don’t want to do that.” He said. “I just want to celebrate my dad. We can do that here. Why do we have to go out to celebrate?” 

Sighing, Scott touched Stiles’ arm. “This is why I didn’t want to bring it up. We’re having a great time and this is going to make it worse.” He said. Scott recycled his can of beer, it was empty. “I don’t want to fight about it. Your dad wouldn’t want you to mope and be depressed on his birthday.” Scott said. He knew that Stiles was going to disagree with that. He knew that he was right. Linden had told them after he got sick that he didn’t want them to be sad forever about him. “He told us not to mope over him for a long time. He said sometimes it’s your time to go and if it was his time, it was his time.” Scott hated to remind his husband of that, but he felt it needed to be said. He forced Stiles to look him in the eyes by grabbing onto his shoulders. “You know that I’m right.” He said, hating himself for causing Stiles to cry, his chin was wobbling. Scott took Stiles in his arms, rubbing his back. “You know he’s okay wherever he is, bae. You know that.” Scott said, rubbing his back slowly. 

Stiles knew that Scott was right, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to hear it. He buried his head in Scott’s neck. Stiles hadn’t really cried about his dad since it had happened. He held onto Scott like he was drowning. He clutched onto him, trying to breathe. “He didn’t deserve what happened to him.” Stiles managed to say, trying to keep from having a panic attack. He didn’t want to have one. He wasn’t doing such a good job. His knees started to buckle and Scott caught him easily, helping him to the floor. Stiles clutched at him, taking a deep sniff of Scott’s neck. That always calmed him down when he was having a panic attack. He managed to say, “I love you so much, Scott. I know that without you I wouldn’t have made it through this.” He didn’t know what he would do without Scott. Stiles buried his nose further into Scott’s neck. “I miss him so much, bae. He… he was the best dad.” Stiles hated that he lost both of his parents to cancer. It just wasn’t fair. His parents hadn’t deserved that. Not that anyone did, but most certainly not his parents. Stiles pressed a kiss to Scott’s neck. He was starting to calm down, he took a shuddering breath. 

When Scott was sure that Stiles had calmed down, he whispered in Stiles’ ear. “Let’s eat, okay, bae?” He asked, helping his husband up. Stiles wobbled a little, but he caught his balance. Scott took their dinner out of the oven, and Stiles got them both a glass of sweet tea. Scott set the casserole on the pot holders on the table. “It smells amazing, bae.” He said, wishing that he could do something more for his husband. Scott hated that he’d made him cry. Scott knew that Stiles wasn’t angry though. 

“Thanks, Scotty.” Stiles said, dishing out the casserole. They’d most likely eat the leftovers for a couple of days. Since Liam was gone. That kid could put away food. Stiles was so glad that he had Scott. He took a bite of his dinner. Stiles cast his glance at the empty chair that Linden would have occupied. He missed his dad so much it hurt. He thought that feeling would most likely never go away. He still missed his mother that much. He had been only ten years old. It had been the worst thing he’d gone through till he lost Linden. 

Scott took a bite out of his dinner. “I’m sorry that I got you upset.” He said. He did feel so sorry. He knew that it was things that Stiles needed to hear though. He felt now would be the wrong time to bring that up however. It was a good idea to keep quiet on that front for awhile. Scott brushed his free hand over his black hair. “You okay? I mean, really. Don’t tell me you are if you really aren’t.” He said. Scott knew that Stiles hadn’t really gotten over telling him he was okay when he wasn’t. Scott wanted to break him of that if he could. 

“I’m okay. I promise you that I am.” Stiles said, hoping that Scott would buy that. He didn’t want to talk about his dad anymore. Stiles touched Scott’s hand. “I know that you weren’t trying to hurt me, bae. I’m not mad. You were just trying to tell me what you thought I needed to hear.” He added. Stiles didn’t know that he could talk about his dad anymore today. Stiles fell quiet as he ate. He was thinking about his father. Stiles wasn’t sure where he thought his dad was. He just knew that he didn’t believe in heaven. Stiles heaved a sigh. 

Scott hated that Stiles looked so sad and downtrodden. He didn’t press him though. He wondered what his husband was really thinking about. He knew that Stiles wasn’t telling him the whole story. Scott didn’t want to make him talk about it, but he also wasn’t sure that he should bring it up now. Scott brushed his hand over Stiles’ briefly and then moved to eat some more of his dinner. Scott tried to meet his husband’s eye. Stiles was looking away. Scott said, “I didn’t think that you would want to hear but you’re right. I thought you needed to hear it.” Scott said this with some sorrow in his voice. He was getting real concerned about Stiles. He wasn’t dealing with Linden’s death very well. Not that Scott blamed him. He didn’t. But he knew that Stiles had to start dealing with his feelings. He couldn’t keep it all in forever. Scott wasn’t so sure that he should point that out however. It wasn’t the time to say so. Scott touched Stiles’ hand again. “You are okay though?” 

That was a hard question to answer. Stiles got up to get more tea. “I’m fine, bae. I told you that I am.” He managed to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He didn’t want Scott to know how upset he really was. They had great communication skills despite that. It didn’t feel like the right thing to do, telling him. Stiles brushed his hand through his hair as he sat down again. He took a sip of his sweet tea and looked at Scott. He didn’t want to reassure Scott if he didn’t have to. He filled his plate again and took a bite. He replied, “You haven’t convinced me to go out on my dad’s birthday though.” He made sure to look Scott in the eye when he said that. Stiles didn’t know why he’d brought it up again. That wasn’t going to help anything. Stiles wasn’t ready to let it go though. He hoped that they could talk about it without fighting. Stiles wasn’t sure that was possible though. Stiles was trying to hold back his anger. He knew that Scott wasn’t trying to hurt him. It was just hard to remember that right now. Stiles thought his husband was wrong. All he wanted to do was stay at home and watch home movies. 

Scott knew that Stiles was angry. He knew that pointing it out would be a very bad idea though. He didn’t know what to say. Scott didn’t want to anger Stiles further. Scott wasn’t sure that there was anything to say. He knew that there was nothing that Stiles was going to accept that he was going to say. “You know what, Stiles? Do whatever the fuck you want. I’m going to go out on Dad’s birthday.” Scott said, and stood. “Have your pity party. I’m going to bed.” He left the kitchen. 

Stiles sighed as Scott left the kitchen. He hadn’t expected that. He moved to start cleaning up. Stiles knew that Scott didn’t deserve what he’d done. Stiles was going to have to apologize. He didn’t really want to though. He was entitled to his own views. He put away the leftovers. Stiles didn’t know that he could do what Scott wanted him to do. He wasn’t ready to go out like that. It was the first birthday since they’d lost Linden. Stiles didn’t want to go out for Linden’s first birthday that he was gone. Stiles sighed. 

The next few days were tense in the McCall-Stilinski household. They weren’t speaking to each other. Scott didn’t know what Stiles was thinking and that hurt. Scott was getting ready to go out, it was Linden’s birthday. Stiles was refusing to go, he’d already camped out in the living room. Scott was spending the day with Kira. Her girlfriend had to work so it was just the two of them. Scott was starting off their day with bowling. He was heading out the door, he’d left a note for Stiles on the microwave. As he was about to go out the door, Stiles stopped him. 

“Before you say anything, let me talk first.” Stiles looked him in the eyes. He was already getting misty. This day was going to be hard without Scott. He reached out and touched his arms, and slid down to grab his hands. He was quiet for a long moment before he started talking. “Scott, I know that you just want me to move on. I know that. You….. you’re not wrong to want that. I love you because you want that. I’m just not at that point where I’m ready to move on yet. And I need you to be okay with that. I need you in my life.” Stiles was already starting to cry.

Scott squeezed his hands. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips and then wiped the tears off his cheeks. “Stiles, I don’t expect anything overnight. And I can’t force you to be ready. But you really need to try. It’s not healthy to be so stuck in the past. You need to try and start to move on. Your dad would want you to babe.” Scott didn’t know what else to say to convince him it was the right thing to do. Scott cupped Stiles’ jaw. “Are you sure you don’t want to go bowling with me and Kira?” He really wanted Stiles to go. He thought it would be good for Stiles. Scott cupped Stiles jaw again and tugged him close. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. He nuzzled his nose. “It’ll be fun, and you love bowling.” Scott told him. It was true, he loved it. Stiles’ average was 260. Scott was jealous. He never did that well. But for Scott it was just about the fun. He didn’t really care what his score was. “It’s been so long since we went out. Ma is very pleased to look after Dani for us.” 

It was tempting. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck. He took a deep sniff of Scott. He loved how his husband smelled. Stiles buried his head in Scott’s neck. He was finding it hard to say no when he could smell the smell that was Scott. Stiles said into his husband’s neck, “I guess so. Let’s go get our daughter ready to go to Melissa’s.” He said. Stiles kissed Scott and then very reluctantly let go. He headed for the stairs, Scott following. They went to the nursery after Stiles had changed clothes. Stiles started putting together the diaper bag. He was glad that he was going out with Scott. They hadn’t gone out since Dani was born. Stiles cast a glance at his husband, who was changing Dani’s diaper. She was laying completely still while he did so. Stiles never was able to change her diaper that easily. She always kicked for him. “She always lays still for you. I’m jelly.” Stiles said, shaking his head as he grabbed an extra onesie to put in the diaper bag. It was one that Melissa had gotten for her and he knew that she’d love to see her in it. Stiles reached for diapers and wipes. “We have bottles ready, right?” He asked his husband.

“No, but it’s okay, Ma has some at her place, in case we forget.” Scott said, getting Dani dressed again. She let him, looking up at him with her hazel eyes. Scott always felt like he was blessed when he looked into his baby girl’s eyes. She always gazed up at him with her eyes completely trusting. Scott picked up Dani, who reached up to touch his scruffy chin. Scott watched Stiles finish putting the things in the diaper bag. “Are we all ready?” Scott asked his husband. 

“Yeah, we’re all set.” Stiles said, swinging the diaper bag on his shoulder. He reached and tickled Dani, who giggled pleasantly. Stiles led them downstairs then, and in no time they were at Melissa’s. They chatted a few minutes and then they were off to the bowling alley. Stiles was actually looking forward to it. He liked Kira quite a bit. She was a great girl. Stiles parked and turned to look at Scott before they got out. “Scott, you were right. I needed to do this.” He said. 

Kissing him, Scott said, “You won’t regret it.” He and Stiles got out then and headed inside. Kira was waiting near the entrance. Scott gave her a hug. “Hey, Kira.” He said, and then she hugged Stiles too. He led them to the line for the counter. Scott slipped his arm around Stiles’ waist. He looked at Kira. “You and Malia doing okay?” He asked. Scott liked Malia, but she could be a bit abrasive at times. He was a bit glad that Malia had to work. It wasn’t so bad when she was with Kira. She had a way of keeping her chill.

“We’re fine.” Kira said. “She wishes she could have come, she loves bowling.” Kira wished that Malia could have come, with Stiles here she’d feel like a third wheel. Kira was glad that Scott had gotten his husband out of the house though. She tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. “I’m glad that you came, Stiles. I’ve missed you.” Kira said. She was looking forward to this, she actually loved to bowl. She wasn’t very good, but she didn’t care. It was one reason why she and Scott got along so well. She’d had a crush on him when she’d first met him. 

Stiles told her, “I’ve missed you, too, Kira.” He was glad to find that it was true. Stiles was finding that he’d missed being out of the house and doing things. “I just wish that Lydia and Allison were here, the whole gang would be here.” He had missed them hanging out together. It was a bit harder for him and Scott since they had the kids. Stiles wouldn’t trade them for anything though. He was so glad that they had kids. They wanted to have four, but it wasn’t set in stone. 

“Except for Danny and Steven.” Scott chimed in. He loved hanging out with them. Although he knew that Stiles didn’t really like Steven. Scott liked everyone. It was just how he was. He hoped that Danny and Steven would get engaged. They were a cute couple. Scott tugged Stiles closer as they moved up in the line. They were going to have lots of fun, he knew it. “Let’s order a pizza while we’re at the counter, I am starving.” Scott said. He loved the pizza here, it was really good. 

It didn’t take much longer, and soon they were bowling. Scott was so glad that they were here together. He watched as his husband took his turn. Scott turned to Kira. “You and Malia going to live together soon? You’ve been together for two years now.” He was looking forward to helping them move in together. He was so happy for them. They had started off casual, and they’d gotten serious about a year ago. Scott had been glad for both of them. Malia hadn’t grown up in Beacon Hills, but the rest of them had. Scott had been glad when Malia had joined them. 

KIra had been glad to meet Malia in their junior year. She had liked her instantly. Kira mulled over this question. “We haven’t talked about it lately. I’m not sure if she’s ready for that just yet.” Kira said. She got up to take her turn, waiting for the pins to reset. Kira was missing Malia. She was a fan of them moving in together. Kira was ready to be fully committed. She was ready for them to be married. She knew that Malia wasn’t though. They were still not on the same page when it came to them living together. She wished that they were. 

Scott watched Stiles, who was looking around the alley curiously. Scott wondered what he was thinking. It was hard to tell with Stiles. He reached out and took Stiles’ hand, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. “What are you thinking about, bae?” He asked. Scott loved holding Stiles’ hand. His skin was always so soft. “You look so serious.” He didn’t want Stiles to regret coming out, and he hoped that wasn’t the case here. “You’re having fun, right?”

Stiles used their holding hands to tug them closer, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist. “I’m fine, babe. I’m just thinking about how good it feels to be out with you.” Stiles said, burying his head in his husband’s neck. He loved smelling his neck. He pressed a kiss to Scott’s neck. “I love being with you so much.” Stiles couldn’t imagine his life without Scott. They hadn’t ever been without each other. Stiles kissed his lips then. “I love you so much.” He said, getting up to take his turn. 

Later that evening, they were back home and getting ready for bed. Scott stripped down to his boxer briefs. He pushed back the covers. Stiles was getting out some of his pjs. Scott flipped on the tv, looking for something to watch. Scott brushed his hand through his black hair. He settled on Fixer Upper, it was one of his favorite shows. Scott reached for the weed. Dani was spending the night with Melissa. Scott started packing it into the bowl. They only smoked every now and then. They’d just eaten at Chipotle. Scott looked at Stiles as he got into bed. “Do you want to smoke with me?” He asked. Sometimes he did and sometimes not. Stiles nodded, and Scott finished packing the bowl and reached for the lighter. He was glad, it had been awhile since they had. Scott took a hit and passed it to his husband. Scott looked at him. “You kicked my ass at bowling like usual.” He said. He was proud of Stiles and his bowling ability. “Didn’t you have a good time?” He asked. Scott had had a lot of fun. They’d stopped and gotten ice cream in honor of Linden, too. Scott had been glad to do so, he’d had Linden’s favorite, mint chocolate chip. 

Stiles handed the bowl back. “I did. That was some good ice cream, too.” He said. He’d had birthday cake ice cream. “I’m going to go get a drink. Do you want one?” He asked. He gave his husband a smile as Scott nodded. He went down and got them both an orange soda. His eye caught the obit of his dad they’d framed and hung in the kitchen. His eyes misted. He touched two fingers to it, and managed to say, “Happy birthday, Dad. I hope that wherever you are, you’re happy.” They had also framed a photo of Stiles, Scott, and Linden, and it hung next to the obit. He looked at it for a long moment, his eyes brushing with tears. It was from their wedding day, and they both had their arms around Stiles’ dad. No one had been happy at first, they’d gotten married directly out of high school, but everyone had relaxed when they’d seen that they were really serious about it. It had been a small wedding, just friends and family with the justice of the peace, reception at Melissa’s. 

_Five years ago:_

Scott stood in front of his bedroom mirror, he was getting dressed in his tux. He was marrying the love of his life today. Scott was buttoning up his shirt, when Melissa knocked on the door and poked her head in. Scott turned to look at her. “What’s up, Ma?” He asked. Scott started buttoning again. He gave her a grin. “You look beautiful, Ma.” He said. His stomach was full of butterflies, but he wasn’t nervous at all. He knew that this was the right thing. He’d been in love with Stiles since he was five years old. 

Melissa’s eyes brushed with tears when she saw her son. She stepped forward to help him with his tie. “I can’t believe that you’re getting married. You’re all grown up.” She was truly happy for her son. She knew how much he loved Stiles. They loved each other and always had. She was so proud of him. He was going to be a fireman and Stiles was going to the academy. She couldn’t be more proud of both of them. “You’re going to be so happy Scott. I know that you’re marrying the right person. Stiles…. I know that he’s going to treat you right. He loves you so much. He won’t hurt you.” 

Scott gave his mother a hug. “I know that you’re wishing that we’d wait a bit, but we really do love each other. We just want to be together for the rest of our lives.” Scott reached for his jacket. He slipped it on. “Can I practice my vows?” He asked, and Melissa gave him a nod. Scott had memorized them, and he started to speak. “Stiles, we’ve known each other since preschool. I knew even then that we’d be best friends for the rest of our lives. Then, when I was five, I fell in love with you. I wouldn’t have made it through my childhood without you. You were there for me through everything, and I still remember our first kiss. We were thirteen and both so nervous. It was amazing. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to grow old with you, and die in your arms. I vow to love you with my entire body and soul.” He finished, and turned to look at his mother. “What do you think?” He asked, reaching for his cufflinks. He could tell Melissa thought it was beautiful, she was misty eyed.

“You love him so much.” She said, a bit in awe. She hadn’t ever loved anyone that much, even Scott’s father. Melissa loved that her son had fallen in love with his soulmate. “I think they’re beautiful, Scott. You and Stiles are going to have a beautiful marriage. I am so happy for you.” Melissa said. She took in the look of him. “You look so handsome.” She grabbed his arm. “We really need to get going to the courthouse, though.” She said. She was wearing a red dress, in a retro fifties style. She led him downstairs, grabbing her camera. 

It wasn’t long before they were all gathered in the courthouse, and Scott and Stiles were standing up front with the justice of the peace. Scott had given his vows, and it was Stiles’ turn. “I’ll keep this short and sweet. Scotty, I love you. You are the best thing in my life. You were there for me when I lost my mom, and it was then that I fell in love with you. I knew then and there that I would love you the rest of my life. I know that I’m meant to be yours, Scott. I want to spend every minute of every day with you. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you.” 

They were pronounced husbands, and Scott took Stiles in his arms, kissing Stiles deeply. His arms went around Stiles’ neck, and he loved the feel of his wedding ring on his finger. He only broke the kiss when he needed to breathe, and he looked into Stiles’ brown eyes. They were married. They were never going to be without each other. Scott reached down, taking Stiles’ hand, and they went to join their party. Scott couldn’t believe that he and Stiles were married. They were going to be happy together forever. He found himself staring at Stiles as they all converged in the hall, Stiles talking with Lydia and Allison. Scott loved how happy his husband looked. Scott couldn’t believe that he could call him that. He got lost in Stiles, holding onto his hand so tightly. He didn’t even know what the conversation was. He was just lost in how amazing Stiles was. Scott squeezed his hand, his thumb running over the back of Stiles’ hand. Stiles looked so amazing in his tux, too. Scott thought he was the luckiest man on the entire planet.

They were soon dancing their first dance as husbands at the reception. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Scott’s waist. They were dancing to I’ll Be by Edwin McCain. It was the song that had been playing when they’d kissed for the very first time. Stiles had leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder. His nose was taking in the smell of his husband. They were swaying softly to the music, there was no space between them at all. Stiles let his hands up Scott’s ass, holding on tightly. He loved having Scott in his arms. It was the best thing in the world. Stiles lifted his head to look into Scott’s eyes. “We got married today. Married. We’re together forever.” He said. He and Scott hadn’t found a place yet, they were staying with Linden until they found a place. They were going to LA for a week for their honeymoon. Stiles was beyond happy right now. They were dancing in the grass in the backyard, Allison and Lydia also dancing. Stiles tugged Scott even closer. His hips brushed against Scott’s. “I can’t wait till we get to our hotel room. I’m going to fuck you until you’re weak in the knees.” They had abstained for two months to try and make their wedding night special. 

He had his arms wrapped around Stiles’ neck. Scott looked in Stiles’ brown eyes. “I can’t wait. I want you to fuck me senseless.” He said, this was the happiest day of his life. He kissed Stiles again, softly and tenderly. “I love you so much. This was the best day of my entire life.” Scott said, he loved having Stiles in his arms. He knew that they were going to last. The song changed, but they made no move to separate. “We’re husbands.” Scott said, his tone in awe. The song was a fast one, but Scott wanted to stay pressed up against Stiles. They held each other close, and Scott felt such love swelling in him for Stiles. They were leaving for the airport in four hours, and they’d get there in just an hour or so. It wasn’t a long flight. Scott was so looking forward to fucking Stiles in their hotel room. It was going to be amazing. He’d even abstained from masturbating. It was going to be so explosive. He wondered if Stiles had done the same. They hadn’t discussed whether it counted or not.

Hours later, and Stiles was tied to their hotel bed, and Scott was deep throating him. His hand was on Stiles’ hips, his other hand cupping Stiles’ balls. His fingers stroked, and Stiles was moaning. They were doing a bit of Dom/sub, and Stiles wasn’t allowed to come yet. Scott moved off his cock, and lubed up, and guided Stiles inside him. He rode Stiles, his hard cock riding his abs. He set a steady pace, his hands splayed on his husband’s abs. His fingers played with Stiles’ treasure trail, causing Stiles to moan. Scott moaned out Stiles’ name, his hips moving a bit faster. Scott was sure that they were going to come soon, it had been too long. Scott’s long cock bounced against Stiles’ abs, and he could feel his orgasm building. Stiles’ breath was coming faster, and Scott came, clenching around Stiles’ length. “You can come now, babe.” He told Stiles, and he felt butterflies in his stomach when Stiles let go and came. Scott eased off Stiles, and untied him. It had been all that he’d hoped for and more. He lay next to Stiles, and wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist, and then remembered to untie Stiles. Then they spooned together.

_Present day_

Stiles was jolted back to the present, and he grabbed some chips too and headed back upstairs. He was so glad that he and Scott had gotten married when they had. They had still had the best marriage of anyone that they knew. Stiles got back to the bedroom, and Scott immediately handed him the bowl. Stiles set down their drinks and the chips to hit it. He looked at Scott as he did. Scott looked so happy, although it could be the weed, too. Stiles slid back into the bed. Stiles kissed Scott after he’d hit it. “I love you so much.” Stiles said. They weren’t shy about telling each other that. They had always been the most comfortable around each other. They were affectionate, it was just how they were. Stiles hit the bowl again. “I was thinking about our wedding day.” Stiles told him, passing the bowl back. There wasn’t a day that passed by that he didn’t thank God or whoever for Scott. He was so grateful for him. “It was such a beautiful wedding day.” 

Scott kissed Stiles’ cheek. “I love you, too, bae.” He said. “I think about our wedding day too, all the time.” June 24th was his favorite day of all the year. It was the day he’d married the love of his life. It was always going to be the best day of his life. He hit the bowl again, already feeling the affects of the weed. He opened the bag of chips and took a handful. He passed the bowl back. Scott shoveled the chips into his mouth. He opened his orange soda and took a sip. This was the perfect end to the perfect day. Scott entangled his legs with Stiles’ legs. “This was the best day. I’m so glad that you came.” He chose not to say I told you so because he wasn’t sure how Stiles would take that. Even after ten years together. Plus, Scott didn’t really want to say I told you so. Scott ate another handful of chips. He happily handed the bowl when Stiles passed it back. This was his idea of heaven on Earth, all he needed was their kids. He was so lucky that the love of his life was his best friend, too. Scott was so glad that this was his life. He was the luckiest man on the planet. Scott hit the bowl, and then cleaned it out. He was grinning like an idiot. 

Stiles took a sip of his orange soda and then straddled his husband. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, his fingers playing in the hair at the nape of Scott’s neck. Scott shivered under his touch. They kissed, long and languidly, Scott taking off Stiles’ pj shirt. They rocked together, and in seconds they were both naked, flesh against flesh. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. It felt so good to both of them to have their lengths brushing together. Stiles reached for the lube, and spread it over his fingers. He slid them inside Scott, Scott gasping at the contact. He crooked them inside of Scott, and they both moaned with pleasure. Stiles finger fucked him, his other hand palming Scott’s cock. Scott clutched at him, begging for Stiles to be inside of him.Stiles lubed up his long, hard cock and slipped inside Scott. They both began to move together, lips meeting passionately. Stiles loved to be inside Scott. He went in as deep as he could, Scott gasping at the contact. Stiles moved to kiss Scott’s neck, leaving a hickey easily. He was skilled. 

Scott’s nails dug into Stiles’ shoulders, loving the feel of his husband’s cock inside him. He sucked on Stiles’ neck, marking him also. He loved marking Stiles. He was breathless as Stiles’ long member brushed up against his prostate. Scott groaned and grabbed Stiles’ ass, and clenched around him. Stiles came, and eased out of Scott. “Let me blow you.” He said, and settled between Scott’s legs, taking Scott’s length in his mouth. Scott’s hand moved into Stiles’ hair, his fingers moving through his soft brown hair. Scott moaned as Stiles’ tongue moved over the tip, his fingers fisting in Stiles’ hair. Stiles’ hand settled on Scott’s hip, holding him still as he ran his tongue over the shaft of his cock. Scott leaned his head into the pillow, writhing as best he could under Stiles’ grip. Scott moaned and Stiles’ tongue moved over the pucker of Scott’s anus. That was what did it for Scott, he came in Stiles’ mouth, tugging Stiles up to his mouth to kiss him. Stiles kissed him, sucking on his husband’s tongue. Scott cupped Stiles’ jaw as they kissed. Scott wrapped his legs around Stiles’ waist, and his arms sliding around Stiles’ neck. 

Scott broke the kiss, tasting himself on Stiles’ tongue. “Oh, bae.” Scott managed to say, as he clung to Stiles. He loved feeling Stiles’ bare flesh against his own. Scott kissed him again, as they lay tangled together in the sheets. He knew that they’d go again, they were going to make the most of the time they had together. Scott kissed Stiles tenderly, loving the feel of Stiles’ cock against his. Scott knew that they’d always have each other, no matter what they went through. 

 

_**Author’s note: This was a bit smuttier than I planned, lol, but it’s tumblr’s fault. Found new Sciles blogs. XD. I hope ya’ll liked! I don’t know if another update will come as soon, but maybe. In a Sciles mood. Ugh, I love them so much. XD. AND POSEY SAID THAT STILES WAS THE LOVE OF SCOTT’S LIFE.** _


	4. Hold the Drama

Chapter Four: Hold the Drama

_The strands in your eyes_  
Color them wonderful   
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains   
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together   
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I’ll be captivated  
I’ll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hang from above 

_I’ll be your crying shoulder_  
I’ll be love’s suicide  
I’ll be better when I’m older  
I’ll be the greatest fan of your life 

Stiles rolled over, touching his husband’s chest. He groaned as he started to wake up. Liam was going back to school today, and Stiles was off work. He had to get up and get him ready for school. Stiles sighed, as Scott started to stir too. He had to go to work. Stiles heaved another sigh and groaned. “Fuck.” He murmured to himself. 

Scott’s eyes opened slowly. He could feel Stiles’ hand on his chest. Scott groaned and cuddled up to Stiles. “You’ve got to make sure your son is up for school.” Scott told him, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn’t want to get up. He was going to go back to work today. Scott ran his hand through his black hair, messing it up again. He laid his head on Stiles’ chest. “I don’t want to get up.” Scott really didn’t. It wasn’t fair. He turned his head and kissed Stiles’ chest. Scott wondered if he could get away with fooling around. Scott kissed Stiles’ chest, his tongue moving over his nipples. Stiles shivered and his hand went into his husband’s hair. Scott shivered and let his hand move over Stiles’ length. Stiles let out a groan. Scott moved down Stiles’ abs, pressing kisses along his abs. His mouth reached Stiles’ length, and he took him in his mouth, letting his tongue slide along the shaft, along a raised vein. Stiles groaned and his hand moved through Scott’s black hair, causing goosebumps on Scott’s arms. 

“Fuck, Scotty.” Stiles gasped, his back arching hard against the mattress. Scott set his hand across Stiles’ abs, his fingers moving in his happy trail. Stiles gasped as Scott took him in his mouth again, his other hand playing with and cupping Stiles’ balls. Stiles could hardly believe that Scott was starting morning sex when they didn’t have time. He let out a groan. “Fuck, Scott.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Scott’s mouth was working his dick, and Stiles could barely think about anything but Scott’s mouth on his dick. Stiles arched his hips, and Scott’s left hand moved up to his hip, holding him down. Stiles tried to keep his breath steady. “Oh fuck fuck fuck.” He gasped out, his hips wanted to thrust up again, but with Scott’s hand on his hip they didn’t. Stiles moaned, as Scott’s mouth moved down the shaft. He was able to deep throat, and it was really hot. Stiles came then, his fingers still moving through his husband’s black hair. Scott swallowed and moved off him with a pop. Stiles looked at him, trying to catch his breath. “I owe you one, Scotty.” Stiles managed to gasp. He could hear Liam moving in his room, and he let out a groan.

Scott could hear Liam too. He moved to get a towel so he could go shower. “Yes you do, Stiles.” He grinned as he headed for their bathroom. As soon as he was inside with the door closed, he heard Liam knocking on the bedroom door. He knew he was eager to get Stiles up and cooking breakfast. Scott smiled to himself and got into the shower. He was going to be gone for three days, and it was going to be hard to be away from Stiles for that long. He reached for soap, and leaned against the shower wall, as the water began to flow, Scott’s hand moved along his cock. He closed his eyes, seeing Stiles’ face as he came in his mind. Scott’s hand moved along his hard cock, his hand pumping along. Scott gasped as his hand cupped his balls. A moan escaped him as his hand moved faster. Scott let out another moan, and his stomach roiled with desire as his orgasm built. Then he was coming, gasping as Stiles’ name. Scott moved under the now warm water, letting it run over him. He was going to miss Stiles.

While Scott was showering, Stiles was cooking breakfast. He’d gotten out some eggs and bacon. Liam was doing some last minute homework at the table. Stiles would have scolded him, but it was something he’d done himself. Stiles cracked eggs into the bowl. “Don’t make a habit of that, Liam McCall-Stilinski.” They’d done the last name change business already. Liam had actually been glad to do it. Stiles grabbed a pan for the bacon. It was going to be a long day. Dani was thankfully still sleeping. He set the pan on the stove and got to work. “You can’t get too comfortable with that.” 

“I know, Pop.” Liam replied, doing his best not to roll his eyes. He didn’t want to get a lecture if he could help it. He watched as Scott came into the kitchen. He was dressed, and he had this blush on his face as he went to kiss Stiles. Liam wondered what that was all about. He watched them share a look. “What’s going on?” Liam asked, watching as Scott went to get some coffee. Liam wondered if it was just dads stuff or if something was going on. Liam wasn’t sure what he wanted it to be. He wished that they let him have coffee, he was so sleepy. They’d told him not till he was sixteen.

Scott put some milk in his coffee. “You don’t really want to know, kiddo.” He said. Scott moved to swipe a piece of bacon from the pan, rolling his eyes when Stiles smacked his hand. Scott took a bite. “I don’t have time to eat breakfast, bae.” He told him. “I wish I did, it smells great.” Scott said, leaning to kiss him. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll call you later.” He promised. Scott ruffled Liam’s hair. “I’ll see you later, kiddo.” He said, and reached for his keys. “I love you both.” Scott said, and after one more kiss with Stiles, he was out the door. He was going to miss Stiles and the kids for the next three days. Scott wondered how he was going to go three days without sex. Scott settled in the seat. He looked around and started up the vehicle. It was a gorgeous day. Scott was going to hate being inside on a day like this. He loved hearing that noise of revving the engine. 

An hour later, and Stiles was feeding his daughter a bottle. She had woken about an hour ago, after Stiles had seen Liam get into Mason’s mom’s car. Stiles hadn’t gotten her to eat till now. Stiles had given her a bath, which she had thoroughly enjoyed. She was definitely a baby who loved water. Now he was lying with her on the couch while he watched his and Scott’s wedding video. That’s when there was a ring of the doorbell. Stiles wondered who it was, wasn’t Allison or Lydia, they had keys. “Just a minute!” Stiles called out, pausing the DVD and headed to the door. When he opened it, it revealed Malia. “Oh, hey, Malia.” He said, stepping back to let her in. He closed the door one handed, Dani was still in his arms. Malia cooed at her, which was so not like her. “What’s up, Malia?” He asked. It wasn’t often that she stopped over. Stiles wondered what she wanted. Dani was reaching for the bottle again, so he put it back to her lips. She eagerly began to drink. Stiles thought she looked like she was struggling with something. Stiles wasn’t sure he was ready to hear what it might be. With Malia, you never knew. Stiles tried to hold the bottle better, although Dani loved to try and hold it. 

Malia was here to ask him thoughts on moving in with Kira. She didn’t know what to do. They’d been together longer than she had ever been with anyone before. Malia really loved Kira, she just wasn’t sure if she was ready for living together. It also didn’t help that she was pregnant. And it wasn’t a thing that they’d planned. Only Malia knew, it was puzzling to her why she was choosing Scott’s husband to tell. It’s not as if she and Stiles were that close. “Stiles…. I’m pregnant.” She managed to say. She watched Stiles’ eyes shoot up in surprise. “It… I’ve been sleeping with Theo Raekin.” Malia didn’t know how Stiles was going to take that. She knew that he didn’t trust Theo. Malia was even entirely sure that she did. She just hadn’t been able to turn him down when he’d hit on her. “I’ve… it… it’s been going on for about three months now. Kira… she has no idea. The last thing that I ever wanted to do was hurt her. I… I kind of want this baby. I don’t know how to tell her. Especially that it’s Theo’s.” Malia let out a sigh. She was afraid of losing Kira, that was for sure. She just… she’d had a miscarriage before.

Stiles lay Dani down in her bassinet. She had two, one in her room and one for the downstairs areas. He folded his arms as he looked at his friend. “You’re going to crush Kira with this news, you know that.” Stiles really wondered what it was about Raekin that drove girls wild, but it was something. Normally he’d have thought it would have been Jackson Whittemore, but if the rumor mill was true, he was with his best friend Danny. Which was also odd since Danny had had another boyfriend who apparently had just been tossed aside. But Stiles thought that was a good idea. The guy had been a complete tool. Gathering his thoughts, Stiles asked, “Have you told Theo yet? I know that you haven’t told Kira.” Stiles just wasn’t sure whose side to be on. Yes, Malia had done this awful thing, but she really did seem like she regretted it. Stiles honestly had no idea how to commiserate with Kira. He’d never had this happen to him. From what he was imagining it would be next to impossible to deal with, and this time, there was going to be a baby. “Are you expecting one, Kira to forgive you, and two, for her to raise your child with Theo Raekin?!” Stiles was glad that this wasn’t his situation, because he was at a loss as to how to proceed. He in that instant hated Malia for cuing him in. “Ugh, why did you choose me?!”

All of what he said to her made total and complete sense. Malia sighed. “I don’t expect anything from Kira, really. I expect her to dump me, and royally. I fucked up, and I fucked up big time. She… I’ve got no right to expect anything from her, honestly.” She sighed. Glad Dani was asleep and couldn’t hear the words. Malia looked Stiles in the eyes. “Back in high school, I wanted you.” This was a bit of a surprise to both of them, that she’d said it out loud. They stood there for a moment, the words hanging there. Malia finally broke it to speak again. “I don’t know how I let Theo charm me. Other than he reminds me of you.” They sat with this for a moment or two before she went on. “I know that you’re gay, Stiles. I accept that. And while I love Kira, a part of me has been in love with you since I first saw you. So when Theo started flirting with me, because he reminded me of you in a slightly off kilter way…. I let him.” Malia just couldn’t believe that she had been so incredibly stupid. “I told you because I know you can help me find the words to tell Kira.” She had no expectations when it came to Kira. She was sure that she was going to lose Kira. It hurt like hell.

The fact that Malia had said that she had had feelings for him out loud kind of floored him. Stiles had never loved anyone but Scott. Stiles worked on formulating his thoughts. “Three months, Malia…. Were you at least using condoms? I know why you weren’t on birth control.” In a lesbian relationship you didn’t need them, but apparently she should have been using them. When Malia inclined her head yes about the condoms, that was a bit of a relief. Stiles had to admit, as angry as he was about Malia cheating on Kira, it made so much sense why she’d been resisting moving in with her. He also had to admit he felt sorry for her as well. With her having a crush on him. Stiles had known since he was four years old that he was gay. That was when he’d fallen for Scott. He’d known that early in life. Malia had never stood a chance. “I’m so… I know you don’t want me to be. Sorry for you, that is. That’s just not who you are. But I can’t help it. You…. it’s not you. You’re just not a man. I never would have gone for you, even if Scott and I hadn’t already been together. Boys are all that I’ve ever wanted.” It wasn’t easy to tell her that. He saw her face fall. “You just.. All you can do is apologize to Kira and hope that she forgives you.” Stiles knew that Kira was going to most likely kick Malia out of her life. Not that he was blaming her. 

Fresh tears brushed Malia’s eyes. “I… actually, I want to stay with Theo.” It got so quiet then that Malia could feel a pin drop. “I don’t… I don’t love Kira like I should. I just… I just realized while you were talking that I want Theo.” Malia didn’t know how that had happened. That she’d fallen for Theo. A large part of her still loved Kira, it just wasn’t enough to keep dating her. “I know I’m going to crush her. I know that. I wish I could take it back. I just can’t forget my feelings for Theo.” Malia was hating herself so much right now. She hadn’t ever wanted it this way.

All Stiles could do was stare at her with his jaw dropped. Stiles wasn’t one to think that anyone would choose Theo Raekin over Kira. That girl was amazing in every sense of the word. Stiles grappled with this and ran his hand over his face. “You… you’re going to stay with Theo… you are going to throw away your relationship with Kira for fucking Raekin.” He was having a hard time grasping this. “You love her, Malia. She loves you. You can’t do this to her. Theo’s going to end up hurting you and this baby. And while I wouldn’t tell you to abort…. You do have options, Malia.” Stiles was trying to hold back his anger.

Yelling was something that Malia knew that she couldn’t do. That didn’t mean that she didn’t want to. She didn’t know why she was getting angry. She knew that Stiles was right to be angry at her. Malia was being a total and complete idiot. “Look, Stiles, I know that this is… ill conceived. I know that. But if it’s a mistake, it’s one that I need to make. Do you understand? I can’t walk away from Theo. I wish that I could. But I have to see how this turns out. I just… I have to see.” Malia wasn’t loud but her tone was firm. Malia wasn’t going to change her mind or back down. She had to do this, as much as she’d hate hurting Kira. 

“Well you need to leave and go tell Kira right now because if you don’t, I will.” Stiles hated to do that to her, but it had to be done. Stiles didn’t want Malia to lead her on any longer than she already had. “You’re going to crush her, Malia, and you have to do it before someone else finds out and tells her. Our town is small, and you know it.” Malia glared at him and then left. Thank God she only closed the door quietly. Stiles pulled out his phone to call Scott. He spoke as soon as the phone was answered. “Scott… first off, I love you so much. Secondly, I have some news. But it’s just between us.” The whole thing came out, with his husband reacting in all the right places. “I can’t believe she did this.”

The entire time that Stiles was talking, Scott was getting angrier and angrier. He couldn’t believe this. Malia was going to crush Kira. She was going to be so hurt. Scott wanted to kill Theo Raekin. Not only that, but Theo wasn’t anything like Stiles. He was clenching and unclenching his fingers as she listened to Stiles. Finally it was his turn to talk. “I can’t believe that she’s doing this to Kira. I mean, Kira. She’s… that’s like hurting a puppy.” He couldn’t find a way to control his anger. “She’s not working today… it’s going to just crush her out of nowhere. I’m… I kind of want to warn her. Fuck giving Malia time.” It took a lot to get Scott to the point of being this angry. He was seething. “I just… I want to shake Malia and tell her how stupid she’s being.” Scott could barely hold his voice from climbing. Others would hear and he knew that Stiles was trying to avoid that. He bit his lip, getting angrier and angrier. “Kira’s a great girl. She loves Malia. She’s been trying to take the next step. Now we know why she can’t. It’s… it’s so not fair! How… how can Malia do this?” Scott felt his eyes fill with tears. He couldn’t… he needed Malia to tell her today. He couldn’t have this on his mind and not tell Kira. “Oh, bae, I love you so much.” Scott said, glad it wasn’t happening to him. 

Kira was in the kitchen at home when her girlfriend came in. She wondered what this was. “Hey, Malia.” The other girl seemed upset about something. She was cooking some lunch. She paused what she was doing when she saw Malia’s expression. “What’s… what’s going on, Malia?” Kira’s heart was sinking as she looked at her girlfriend. She was wondering if this was the moment she’d been dreading, that Malia was ending the relationship. Kira knew it was coming, it’s why Malia was dragging her feet about moving in together. Kira watched Malia’s face, trying to gauge what she was going to say. She just wasn’t sure if she should let Malia go first.

Before Kira could say anything, Malia spoke. “I have something to tell you, Kira.” She was going to hate doing this. Taking a deep breath, Malia looked at her girlfriend. “I’m…. I’m pregnant. I’m keeping it. And I’m going to be with the father.” She said all of this in one breath, and she hated the look of pain on Kira’s face. “I’m so sorry, Kira. I never wanted to hurt you.” She really hadn’t wanted to, and she hated the sad look on Kira’s face. “I really…. I still love you, Kira, but I have to see where this goes. It’s Theo Raekin… if you wanted to know.” She didn’t know what else to say to make up for it. Malia knew that there was no way that she could, and she knew it. “I know that there’s nothing I can say.”

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Kira’s breath sharpened, and a hand went to her mouth. They’d been together for two years. Kira didn’t know how to feel. She was so worried that this was going to be permanent. “You’re… is he clean? Do I have to get tested?” Kira almost felt bad that that was her first reaction. She didn’t know what else to say. She was incredibly shocked. Kira didn’t think that she was even breathing. Kira brushed her hand through her long black hair. Her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath, trying to get her composure. Kira didn’t know how to handle this. Taking another long breath, Kira tried to formulate what she was wanting to say. “It makes so much sense now, why you didn’t want us to move in together. You were cheating.” Kira said those words slowly, trying to believe that it was really real. Kira couldn’t imagine life without Malia. This was going to be so incredibly awful. Kira was doing her best to not have a panic attack or hyperventilate. It wasn’t so easy. Her breath was short. She took a few quick breaths. “You… I can’t believe that you did this to me. I love you. I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You… how could you do this?” Her voice was shaking.

When Kira asked her about should she be tested, Malia’s heart broke all over again. She hated that she had done this to Kira. “I’m sorry, Ki. I really am. I don’t blame you if you never talk to me again. I just don’t want to lead you on. I’m…. I want to see where this was going to go with Theo.” She decided not to tell Kira about the he reminded her of Stiles. It was a lot pathetic that she had used that as a reason to be with Theo. Malia didn’t want her to feel any more worse than she already did. Malia toyed with the ends of her brown hair. “I truly am sorry. If I could take it back, I would. I don’t like any of this, I really don’t. I didn’t want…. I didn’t want this to turn this ugly.”

None of those words were making Kira feel any better. She was still trying to catch her breath. It was coming in short gasps. “You get out.” Kira’s voice was more quiet than usual. Kira couldn’t bring herself to look Malia in the eyes. She was trying not to full on panic. It was too much. She couldn’t find her breath and then Malia was on her, helping her sit down. She was freaking out too much to tell her to go again. She took a deep breath and counted to 20. When Kira was able to breathe again she said, “You have to go, Malia. I can’t… I need you to make a clean break if this is what you want.” Kira was shaking as if she was freezing. 

Once she was sure Kira was breathing okay, Malia went up to get some of her things she’d left there. When she got upstairs her phone was ringing. When she saw it was Scott, she sighed. She knew she was going to get a huge lecture. While she knew that she had one coming, she also didn’t want to deal with it at the moment. “Hello, Scooter.” Malia said as she answered, moving to the dresser. She reached into her drawer. She knew that the affectionate nickname wasn’t going to win her any points right now. “Can you yell at me later? Kira asked me to get out.”

“As well she should!” Scott fumed. He was finding it hard to like her right now. He took a deep breath. “You… I am glad that you told her. What I want to know is how you could do this to Kira. You know how great of a girl she is. She loves you.” Scott didn’t bring up the fact that he knew why she’d chosen Theo. He was more than a little angry that she had feelings for his husband. Because that was of course what this was all about. Scott knew that if he brought that up he’d want to kill her. Scott brushed his hand over his needed to be shaved face. “You aren’t in love with Theo and you know it.”

The way he said that led Malia to believe that he knew about her feelings for Stiles. “You know, don’t you? That I had feelings for Stiles.” She used the past tense, but she knew that he knew it wasn’t the proper word to use. Malia grabbed out her clothes. Thankfully she also had a duffle bag here to use. “I’m… you know i’d never go after him. Although even if I did he sees no one but you.” It was true, and if Malia was being honest with herself, she had found that disgusting. She’d never admitted that to anyone, not even her journal. “No one’s more in love than the two of you.” She grabbed the last of her things and went downstairs. “I know how upset you are. You have every right to be. I did an awful thing. Don’t you think I know that? I hurt one of the sweetest girls in the entire world. And for a totally selfish reason. I can’t believe myself. But I can’t do this right now. I’m trying to make this easier on Kira and do what she asked me to do.” Malia glanced in at Kira as she was leaving, and Kira had opened a box of wine and was chugging. She sighed and went outside to get in her car. She closed her eyes. “You can yell at me all you want. Just… please, not right now.” It wasn’t something she relished telling him, but it was what had to be done. It was the only way to end this right at this moment.

“That’s not the point, and you know it, Malia! You’re right, Stiles has always been gay. And he’s always been in love with me. That doesn’t mean that you were right in what you did. And it’s not like I care if Theo gets hurt. You know I don’t. He’s a total jackass. You know that too. I’m finding it hard to believe that you’re in love with him. I’m finding it hard to believe you even like him.” No one really liked Theo. Not to mention he was nothing like Scott’s amazing husband. “You are with him because you think he’s like Stiles. MY husband.” This last bit was said extremely loud. Scott was fuming. It felt good to get this off his chest though. He let himself build up some more steam. “You are acting incredibly pathetic. I don’t know if I can even look at you right now. You are going to completely regret this, and you know that too. I don’t even know how or why you could do this to Kira. It’s like hurting a puppy.” Scott knew how devastated Kira was. He was going to go over the next day with some ice cream and movies. Scott ran his hand through his hair. “You have made the biggest mistake of your life.” He was running out of steam, oddly enough. 

Knowing that he was right wasn’t helping. She sighed and laid her head on her steering wheel. “Look, I know that you’re right. You know that I know you’re right. Please, Scott. I know I don’t deserve it, but please, just drop this for now. I know how much I fucked up. I don’t like that I hurt Kira this much. I want to turn back time and fix this. I really did love her. I still do. It’s just not enough anymore. Love can’t fix everything, Scooter. I wish that it did. Life would be so much simpler. If this thing with Theo is a mistake, it’s one that I get to make. As much as I may not like it. That you might be right that it might be.” 

It was incredibly frustrating trying to yell at her when she was aware of how badly she’d messed up. Scott didn’t know if this was going to be as satisfying for him in the end. “This isn’t very satisfying for me. Not with you agreeing.” He sighed. “I’ll go but we’re not done with this.” He told her, and they hung up. Scott didn’t feel any better and that was making him more upset. He put down his phone on the coffee table. Stiles was picking up Liam from Mason’s. Dani was at Melissa’s. Stiles was going into work later and so was Scott. Stiles had a case to solve and Scott had a meeting at the firehouse. Scott brushed some tears off his face. This was going to be awful. 

A couple of days later, Scott was going into a meeting with Liam’s principal. He’d gotten in trouble for fighting. Scott wasn’t angry though because Liam had been defending his dads. Scott knew that with Lydia’s mother still being the principal this most likely wasn’t going to be too horrible. Although the kid Liam had fought was going to be there, as well as one of his homophobic parents. Scott got into the office and was shown in almost immediately. When he got inside, he found his son and the other parties in question. Scott gave Liam a reassuring pat on the arm and turned to Natalie Martin. “I am sorry I’m late. I had to wait until my relief got to the firehouse. Let’s get to the discussion of why my son should be punished for being bullied.” The look he gave Natalie conveyed that his tone wasn’t for her. Scott dropped into the chair next to Liam and shot a glance at the woman and her son. “I’m Scott McCall-Stilinski. Are you going to try and tell me that your son’s behavior was acceptable to you? Because it so shouldn’t be. My son has the right to be able to go to school without being bullied for who his parents are. You are raising a horrible person. I am of the mind that your child ought to be the one in trouble.”

The boy in question was Dustin Anderson, and his mother was Charlene. Dustin set his cool blue eyes on Scott. “You’re a homo who shouldn’t even have a kid. He’s from the foster care system. And he’d be better off still in it! If you keep raising him you’re going to give him your gay germs.” Dustin’s blonde hair fell over his forehead as he spoke. The real reason he was bullying Liam was because Liam liked the same girl that Dustin did. Her name was Hayden. Dustin didn’t ultimately care if Liam had two gay dads. He folded his arms tightly. “You don’t get to come in here and be all high and mighty with my mom and me.”

Scott wasn’t able to keep the anger out of his tone when he replied. “You do know that liking someone of the same sex isn’t catching, right? If Liam is going to turn out to be gay it’s not going to be because o0f his fathers. You are ignorant. And this high school is supposed to have a zero tolerance policy on bullying.” Scott looked at the mother now and addressed her. “You just going to sit there and say nothing? You can’t defend what he did. It’s people like your son that are holding the world back from advancing. It’s the 21st century. Everyone has a right to live as you see fit. This includes my son and his family. Where do you people get off?” His voice had risen.

This is where Natalie stepped in. “Okay. Let’s take it down a notch. I am definitely punishing Dustin. His behavior is appalling. I have a daughter with a wife so I was just as offended as Mr. McCall-Stilinski was. However, as our school doesn’t allow fighting, I have to also punish Liam. He is going to receive a week’s worth of detention. Dustin, you’re going to be getting three days of suspension. You attack Liam or anyone else again you will be expelled. No ifs ands or buts about it. Your behavior was appalling and I can’t condone it. I have to put my foot down about this.”

At the end of her speech, Charlene turned to Scott. “Mr. McCall-Stilinski, I don’t agree with my son’s actions. I didn’t raise him to be this kind of person. I am just as upset as you are and I don’t plan on letting him get away with this. I am sorry for all of this. For taking you away from work and whatever damage this has done to Liam.” Charlene couldn’t believe that her son had done this. She also knew that he wasn’t a homophobe and there was more to this than it appeared. She ignored the look her son was giving her. “I am fully prepared to do what it takes to make sure that this doesn’t happen again.”

Glancing at Dustin, Liam listened to all of them discuss what was to be done. Liam knew why Dustin had done this. It was because Dustin knew that Liam had a crush on Hayden Romero. Liam listened to his dad defending him and he felt so good about all of this. Liam knew that this wasn’t going to end here. Dustin was going to keep trying to make some trouble for him. The meeting lasted a few more minutes and then they were free to go. Liam’s detentions would start the next day. Liam wondered what Scott would say on the way home. Liam also was wondering what Pop was going to say. He couldn’t imagine that he was going to be upset. Since Liam had been defending his dads. Liam climbed into Scott’s car, he’d given up the bike when Dani had been born. Liam looked at Scott as he turned the key. “Do you think Pop’s going to be mad that I was fighting?” Liam asked. “I really hate it when I make Pop mad.” Liam knew that Scott wasn’t angry, he would have already laid into him if he was. Liam fiddled with the straps of his backpack. He didn’t know if he should tell his dad what had really been going on with Dustin. Liam wasn’t sure what Scott would say about him having a crush on a girl. They hadn’t really discussed him dating girls yet. Liam wasn’t sure if he was ready to have that talk.

That was a question that Scott could answer without hesitation. “I know that you don’t like disappointing your pop. I don’t think that he’s going to be mad. You were sticking up for your family. He’s going to be proud of you, I’m sure.” Scott turned a corner. “I’m proud of you too, Liam. You didn’t let that kid just pick on you and you do nothing. You are so brave. It takes a lot of bravery to do that.” Scott was especially proud of him since he was just a freshman. It was especially hard when you were on the bottom of the totem pole. Scott was so proud of Liam. 

When they got home, Scott was pleased to see Roscoe in the driveway. It meant Stiles was home. They got inside and found Lydia in the kitchen with Stiles. Liam went straight for the fridge and Scott leaned to kiss his husband. “Hey, bae. Hey, Lyds.” Scott said. He wondered if Lydia knew about what had happened with Malia and Kira. Scott brushed his hand over his black hair. “You’ll be very proud of your son, Stiles. He did get in trouble for fighting but he was sticking up for his family. Some kid was making fun of him for having two dads.” Scott honestly was so proud of Liam and he knew Stiles would be too. 

Stiles gave him a smile. “I’m proud of you, kiddo.” He said. He was working on dinner, he was making chili. Stiles watched as Liam sat down with a soda and opened his bookbag. “Lydia had something to tell us, I told her it would be best to wait for you guys to get home.” Stiles was a bit beyond curious as to what Lydia had to say. She seemed upset about something. They’d had a lot of upset lately and they didn’t need any more. He added some beans to the chili. “Scott, would you hand me those green chilis?” He asked, the cans were out of his reach. Their fingers touched longer than necessary and they shared smiles. 

When Scott turned to Lydia, she took a deep breath. “There’s something that Allison and I found out, Melissa and Chris have something going on.” This was met with gasps. No one had seen this coming, Lydia was sure of that. She and Allison hadn’t. She brushed her hand through her long red waves. “I don’t know that they’re planning on telling us. At least not yet.” Lydia was a bit horrified but she couldn’t put words to why. She didn’t begrudge her father in law or Melissa happiness, but it just… it seemed like something strange to happen. Lydia looked into Scott’s shocked face. “I’m not going to lie, Allison and I are kind of horrified. It’s… I can’t exactly say why. It’s just weird.”

The news hit Scott hard. It’s something he hadn’t seen coming. “I’m not sure that I don’t disagree.” He said. Stiles was quiet, he was focused on the chili. They’d gone through so much, and now this. Scott ran his hand over his chin. He didn’t know why he wasn’t behind this relationship. If that’s what it was. It could be just sex. “We don’t know if it’s anything more than sex though. And they don’t know that you guys know?” Scott asked, and Lydia shook her head no. Scott looked at his husband and then at his son. They both seemed just as upset as Scott was.

Stiles didn’t know what to say. It was a creepy and unnatural thing. No one was going to like this. It was something that no one had seen coming. Stiles had thought that Chris was still getting over Allison’s mom’s death. It had been a couple of years, but he’d been taking it very hard. Stiles knew that they couldn’t stop them, but he supposed that they couldn’t keep quiet either. Stiles thought it would be best to wait for the most opportune moment. Stiles stirred the chili. Them going off half cocked was a stupid idea. They would have to spend some time mulling it over. 

Scott noticed Stiles’ silence. They would have to formulate a good plan. Scott didn’t know what his husband was thinking, and he had to admit, that made him a bit nervous. It wasn’t good. When Stiles kept things close to the vest what else was going to go wrong?

_You used to talk to me_  
Like I was the only one around  
You used to lean on me  
Like the only other choice was fallin’ down  
You used to walk with me like   
We had nowhere we needed to go  
Nice and slow, to nowhere in particular 

_We used to have this figured out_  
We used to breathe without a doubt  
When nights were clear,  
You were the first star that I’d see  
We used to have this under control  
We never thought, we used to know  
At least there’s you, and at least there’s me  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? 

_I used to reach for you_  
When I got lost along the way  
I used to listen you always had the just right thing to say  
I used to follow you  
Never really cared where we would go,   
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all 

_I look around me_  
And I want you to be there  
‘Cause I miss the things that we shared  
Look around you, it’s empty and you’re sad  
‘Cause you miss the love that we had 

 

_**Author’s note: Sorry it’s been so long. I had this started and then got writer’s block. I don’t even like Theo, as he killed Scott, so I don’t expect him and Malia to last for a long time. None of this chapter was pre-planned. It just kind of poured out that way. I’m probably going to have some Jackson/Danny next chapter, and it’s going to be my first time writing Danny so bear with me. Also with Hayden whom I don’t even like. But I don’t like Liam either. If you want Chris/Melissa to be a thing you can vote, I’m not sure what I’ll do in all honesty. I’ll try not to let it go so long for an update next time. XD.** _


	5. A Sight to See

Chapter Five: A Sight to See

_When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we’ll see  
No, I won’t be afraid  
No, I won’t be afraid  
Just as long as you stand,   
Stand by me 

_So darlin’ darlin’ stand by me_  
Oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me 

_If the sky we look upon_  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won’t cry, I won’t cry  
No I won’t shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand,   
Stand by me 

Scott finished singing. They were doing karaoke with Danny and Jackson. Scott had dedicated this to Stiles. A few tears had escaped his eyes. This was fun. They were all very drunk. They’d taken an Uber so they could get wasted. His eyes met Stiles’, and his husband was crying as well. 

As Scott made his way to the table, Stiles got up to meet him. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and kissed him deeply. Stiles might have to have sex with him in the bathroom. They hadn’t done the sex in public thing yet. Mostly because Stiles was a cop. He sucked on Scott’s tongue, causing him to moan. Stiles pulled back to breathe. “I love you. That… I love that song.” Stiles said, his tone was breathless. Stiles’ fingers gathered up Scott’s tee shirt and stroked Scott’s abs. His fingers played in his husband’s treasure trail. Scott shivered under Stiles’ touch. Stiles leaned his forehead against Scott’s. He was speechless. 

He noticed Stiles was seemingly speechless. He smiled. Scott’s hands were on the small of Stiles’ back. He looked into those brown eyes. “You’re speechless. I got you to be speechless.” He was proud of himself. Scott met Jackson’s eyes briefly as he moved up to take his turn to sing. They shared a smile and then he met his husband’s eyes again. Scott tugged him so they could go and sit down. Scott laughed when Stiles tugged Scott onto his lap. Scott leaned into him as Stiles put his arms around his waist. Scott loved cuddling with Stiles. Jackson started singing ‘Uptown Funk’ and Scott laughed. He loved that song, and it was so very Jackson. Scott leaned his head against Stiles’ shoulder. 

Stiles cradled Scott closer so he could whisper in his ear. “I am going to fuck you so hard.” He let his mouth nibble on Scott’s earlobe. His husband’s eyes fluttered shut. Stiles ran his hands along Scott’s waistline. It was dark, he might get away with palming him. His hand moved over Scott’s length, and Scott shivered and scolded him in a soft hushed voice. Stiles laughed and moved his hand back up to Scott’s waist. He lifted his tee shirt and let his fingers play in the hair of Scott’s treasure trail. He got a full body shiver when that happened. Stiles loved that he was able to make Scott shiver like that. It was very flattering. Stiles pressed kisses to the side of Scott’s head. “I love you.”

It was so amazing that they had a babysitter. They could stay out all night. Melissa was off and had agreed to watch the kids. Although Liam could really be alone and be okay. Scott at the moment wasn’t sure he trusted him, there was some girl he had a crush on. Scott didn’t want him to have her over or something. They’d had the safe sex talk with Liam, but neither of them had ever had sex with a girl. They weren’t sure how it worked. Although Scott knew they couldn’t deal with another baby. He kind of wished that Liam was into guys. No chance of pregnancy that way. Scott leaned to whisper to Stiles. “I love you too.” He really was glad he’d gone up there to sing. He hadn’t done that before. “You can fuck me as many times as you want.”

As Jackson came to sit down Danny leaned over to talk to them. “You guys are like, exuding sex.” Danny didn’t mind, he’d been someone who participated in PDA before. He met Scott’s eye, he looked embarrassed. Stiles was smirking. “I mean, it doesn’t bother me, but it might someone else.” Jackson sat down and Danny reached for his hand. His fingers laced tightly with his boyfriend’s. He had dumped Steven when the other had been cheating on him. Danny knew some people were talking about how he’d moved on too quickly. He and Jackson had been best friends since they were kids. Danny had used to be in love with him for years. 

Jackson fingered the ring box in his pocket. The karaoke was pausing for an hour or so. He was going to ask Danny to marry him. They’d only been together for three months. But Jackson knew that Danny was who he was supposed to be with. Jackson was bisexual and had only been out for so long. But he loved Danny. He knew that Danny was the one who had made him realize he liked guys too. He got down on one knee. Scott and Stiles both gasped. Jackson reached out and took Danny’s hand. “Danny, you’re my best friend. You always have been. I love you. You.. you showed me who I am. You literally changed my life. Please, marry me.” Jackson’s eyes lit up as Danny blurted out yes immediately. 

Everyone clapped. Scott immediately moved in to see the ring. It was gorgeous, white gold with a beautiful blue sapphire on it. “Oh my God, Danny!” Scott cried as he looked at it. Scott was so happy for them. Scott hadn’t minded Steven, but he knew how happy Jackson made Danny. He was so glad that they were getting married. Scott gasped. “Oh my God! You gotta let me help plan the wedding. Stiles and I did the justice of the peace thing. Because we just wanted to be married. We didn’t care if it was a big church thing. You… you and Jackson can have a huge wedding.” Money was no object. Jackson came from money. He’d been adopted. They’d told him when he was 12 or so. Scott couldn’t take his eyes off the ring. “You guys are going to be so happy. I am so happy for you.” Scott clapped his hands. He looked to Jackson. “That’s… what you said, it was beautiful. You guys… it’s just like Stiles and me.” Scott was so glad they were going to be married. His eyes brushed with tears, and the teasing began. Scott laughed as he reached for a cocktail napkin to wipe his eyes. “I’m happy, okay?” He said, as they all kept laughing. Scott was so happy with this. It was better than seeing Kira crying when she saw Malia around town with Theo. Scott hadn’t spoken to Malia since it had all gone down. He was still so angry. Kira wasn’t the type of girl that you cheated on. Scott just couldn’t believe it. And with Theo? He was a horrible horrible person. Scott didn’t hate anyone, but he hated Theo. He was such a snarky little bastard.

A couple of hours later, and Scott and Stiles were laying naked in the bed. They were both sticky from the ice cream they’d been licking off each other. They were smoking a bowl. The tv was on, and Scott wasn’t even sure what was on. Scott didn’t mind not knowing. He was lighting the bowl so he could pass it to Stiles. Scott laughed as Stiles made a face. He preferred the vape. “You can do it.” He said, smiling. He reached for the bag of chips they’d brought up and got out a handful. He ate them, watching Stiles smoke as he did. Stiles mostly smoked so Scott wasn’t doing it alone. Although Scott knew Stiles liked it. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.” Stiles said, laughing as he handed the bowl back. “I can’t believe that Jackson proposed to Danny.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I never saw that happening. But honestly, I never thought that Jackson was really into guys.” This earned him a very surprised look from his husband. “Im sorry. It just seemed like he was just experimenting. You know I’m not one of those gays who looks down on bisexuals. You are one, despite your gay gold star.” He laughed when Scott gave him a confused look. “You are a gold star gay because you never slept with a girl. It’s a thing.” Scott was adorable with the things that he didn’t know. “You’re so adorable, Scotty. I love it.”

Scott hit the bowl again. He took a long one before he spoke again. “Jackson loves Danny. You’re more observant than I am, but I don’t know how you haven’t noticed that he loves Danny. I see the way he looks at him. He looks at him like I do you. I’m glad they found each other. I can’t… I still can’t believe that Jackson asked me to be his best man. I am so excited. I get to plan the bachelor party.” Scott wondered why Jackson had chosen him, and not Danny. He and Danny worked together at the fire station. But Scott wasn’t offended by any means. He and Danny were friends but not close enough for that. He wasn’t close enough to Jackson either. “I just don’t know why it’s me he chose.”

“You don’t know? He asked you because seeing you with me gave him the strength to ask Danny out. You.. you are the reason that they’re together. That’s why he asked you.” Stiles accepted the bowl when Scott passed it. “I… you inspired love, baby. Do you know how proud I am of you? You are amazing. I know that you didn’t just do anything but love me. But that’s amazing in and of itself. You don’t… there are so many people that aren’t brave enough to be who they are. But you are, unashamedly. I am, too, but with you it’s different. I don’t know why. Maybe because most people know I’m gay just by looking at me. Most people think you’re straight until they see you with me.” Stiles hadn’t minded being seen as what he was though.

Scott looked at Stiles. “You are just as brave as I am. Jackson wasn’t as impressed with you just because you two mostly hate each other. But you… you are who got me to realize I loved you. You. You are just as responsible for them being together as I am. I love that we inspired love. It’s.. I know that not a lot of people are like me. I know how rare I am. But a lot of how I am is because of you. I wouldn’t be who I am without you. I just want you to get as much credit as I do. Because you being who you are is why I am the way I am.” He accepted the bowl and hit it, then cleared out the ashes and filled it again. Scott laughed when Stiles groaned. “Shut up, you know you love it.” He reached for the lighter. He lit up and took a couple of hits before he handed it to Stiles. “We’re both good people who inspire love. You’re just grumpy on occasion.” They both laughed. Scott reached out and tilted Stiles’ chin so he could kiss him. “You are amazing. I hate that you’re so grumpy. I really do.” Scott wouldn’t change Stiles for anything. He loved every bit of him. That included the bits of himself that he didn’t like. Scott loved all of Stiles. They had known each other for so long. Scott wouldn’t change anything of their lives together. “You know I wouldn’t change anything with us, right? I love you.”

“Scott, I don’t… I know that I am responsible for the way you are. I take pride in that. But I don’t need credit for Jackson and Danny. I think that if they want to be together, great. But I’m okay with you getting all the accolades. You deserve it. Scott… you like people. You trust people. I don’t. I never have, and you know that. You’re amazing because you’re like that, by the way. No one is anymore but you. You’re so rare, Scott. That’s why I love you. You are so amazing, and you let me love you. I know that everyone thought I loved Lydia all those years, before I realized I loved you. Before I let myself go and just be me. But Scott, I never loved her like that. I always knew I was gay. I didn’t struggle. I just picked the time to let it be known. I think I always loved you, and I never knew. Until I did. I’ve always known that you and I were always meant to work out. You and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives. I have no doubt about that. I haven’t ever doubted it for a moment.” Stiles handed the bowl back. He was starting to feel the effects. He reached for the chips. He got out a handful. “We are just who we are. It’s all anybody can be. All they can be is themselves. Trust me, you are more inspirational than I am. You care and you show it every day. It’s more than I do. I’m already a grumpy old man.” Stiles knew that and he didn’t mind. He didn’t think that was ever going to change. He was who he was. That was just something he would have to be okay with. 

The next morning, Scott arrived at Melissa’s to pick up the kids. Stiles was already at work. Scott let himself into the house and called out to his mom. “Ma! I’m here to pick up the kids!” He went to the kitchen, where he found Liam. “Hey, kiddo. Where’s your abuela?” He asked, moving to get a mug for coffee. When Liam told him she’d gone to get Dani out of her crib, Scott nodded. “You better eat some breakfast, young man.” Scott didn’t know if Liam would argue, but he always made him eat his breakfast. Scott smiled as Melissa came in with Dani, who immediately reached for him. He put down his coffee to hold her. 

Melissa handed her off. “You’re here early.” She said, moving to get out a bottle for her granddaughter. “You don’t have to work, do you?” She asked, and he shook his head. “I have to go to work in a bit, so I can drop Liam at school.” Melissa was hoping he hadn’t heard about her and Chris Argent. He wasn’t a serious thing. Melissa didn’t know if she wanted to talk about it. It wasn’t very widespread yet but it wasn’t something that was too hidden. She didn’t want to have to tell him what her real strategy with Argent was. He was always very moral as well, he would probably take Argent’s side because of Allison. Not that she blamed him for that. 

Scott eyed his mom. “Ma, are you okay?” He asked. She seemed off. Scott wondered if this had to do with Argent. Although he wanted to ask her. Scott wanted to suss out how serious she was about Argent. He knew that Allison didn’t like this. None of them did. No one had really asked Kira. She was upset about her breakup with Malia. He didn’t want to make her even sadder. She’d been keeping to herself for awhile. She came into work, but never interacted with anyone. She just stuck to her own ways. He didn’t blame her, he knew it had to be something incredibly hard to deal with. Scott bounced Dani in his arms. She loved that quite a bit. She was smiling and gurgling in baby talk. “Come on, Ma. What is it?” 

He seemed to be very persistent. Melissa handed Scott the bottle and put cereal and a bowl in front of Liam. He started to fill it while she got milk. She noticed her hands shaking as she put the milk on the table, and her heart pounded as she thought again of what he might say. Last night Malia had come into the ER with lots of injuries, and one of them was a miscarriage. She wouldn’t tell them who had done it, but Melissa knew without a doubt it was Theo Raekin. She knew that with the police talking to Malia it was going to be around town very very shortly. Melissa had spoken to Parrish, and he was of the same wavelength as she was. It was Theo. She looked to her son. “I’m fine, baby.” She told him, not exactly meeting his eye. 

“Yeah, if you had told me that in a tone that was anything but your fake ‘I’m fine’ voice, I would believe you. What’s wrong, Ma?” He asked. He had stuck the bottle in Dani’s mouth, and she was eating away. Scott watched his mother move around the kitchen, getting her own breakfast. Scott would grab a bagel after he’d fed Dani. He wondered why she was trying to avoid looking at him. If it was work of if it was the thing with Argent. Scott sat down at the table to feed Dani. Liam was engrossed in his Spotify playlist to pay attention, so Scott spoke up. “Ma, is this about work, or about Argent?” She froze. “Yeah, I know.”

She stood there for a moment. “The… I can’t tell you the work problem. Because of the doctor/patient thing. But trust me, you will find out. There are police that were involved. So it will be common knowledge. I wish that I could tell you. It’s about one of your friends.” This, she was hoping, would keep him off the Argent subject. She needed it to be a change of subject. Melissa got a cup of coffee and put some pineapples and cottage cheese in a bowl. Her back was to him the whole time. “I., you have to know how much… this friend is badly hurt. I… I want to be able to tell you who it is.” She really did wish she could get this burden of knowing onto someone else’s shoulders.

 

“Oh my God.” Scott said, and even though he knew that Melissa wanted him to forget the Argent thing, he hadn’t. But hearing she’d treated a friend was making him freak out. His first thought, as crazy as it was, was Malia. She was the one dating Theo Raekin. Scott didn’t know what to do. If he asked her about his suspicions, she would confirm it without doing it verbally. Scott wasn’t sure if he wanted to know it right now. Because if he did know he might go and do something. And he had no way to keep Dani safe. Scott wasn’t one of those guys who got upset because having children changed things. He felt so good that having Dani was keeping him from doing something stupid. “Ma, I can’t ask you about who I think the friend is. Because I’ll go and take care of things, and I have no way to keep Dani safe. I’m glad she’s here so I don’t get pulled into doing something stupid.” Scott gave her a look. “But I also am not going to ask you about Argent either. But it’s because I know that you don’t want to talk to me about it. I don’t….. You don’t… you shouldn’t be with him. You.. and he don’t work. You’re grown, so I can’t tell you not to. But Ma…. you know that you aren’t right for each other. And we all know about it. Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and I. We all know. None of us are behind this. We’re… we’re not okay. None of us will get okay. I just want you to consider that before you keep dating him.” Scott took the bottle away from Dani, it was empty and he needed to burp her. He kept his eyes on Melissa’s back. 

Melissa moved to the table. This was going to be hard for him to hear. “I’m so… I’m so sorry that you guys are so against this. Because…. While it isn’t very serious, I am going to keep seeing him. And I know you’re worried about Allison’s reaction. I’m touched that you care about her feelings. But Scott, what about mine? I know I’m not getting into a huge serious thing. I know that. But I am a grown woman. You… you have that love that everyone wants. I know now that I’ve never had that. Ever. I’m not so naive that I think Chris Argent is going to be that for me. But I… I and my feelings should be a concern for you as well. You’re my son.”

Bristling a bit, Scott brushed his hand through his black hair. “Ma, Mami. You think I don’t care about your feelings? I do. That’s what the whole don’t date him thing was about. I don’t want him to hurt you. I don’t. I would end him if he did that.” Scott was a bit hurt that his mother assumed that he didn’t care about her feelings. “Mami, you know that you are the most important person in my life. Besides Stiles and the kids. You… you did so much for me my whole life. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be who I am if you weren’t my mother.” Scott stood, and put the empty bottle in the sink. “I’ll take Liam to school. Thanks for the offer, Ma.” He nudged Liam so he would get his rear in gear.

About an hour later, Scott got home with Dani. When he got there, he found Kira sitting on a porch swing. She was crying. “Ki… oh God. Come on inside.” He said, and let them all inside. He move to sit Dani in her playpen, and she moved to the middle and went to sleep. They kept blankets and pillows in there with some of her toys. She was crawling around now so much if they let her. Scott looked to Kira. She was crying and wouldn’t stop. “Ki, tell me what I can do. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to.” Scott moved to sit with her on the couch. He put his hand on Kira’s, which were settled in her lap. She let her fingers get tangled with his. Then his stomach filled with rage as Kira told him Theo had beaten Malia so badly she’d almost died and the baby had died. Scott couldn’t believe that this had escalated so quickly. Not that it had happened, but that it had happened this soon into the relationship. “Did… do you know if she admitted to them if it was Theo?” He was doing his best to not get up and tear Theo to pieces. Scott did managed not to gip her fingers too tightly. When she told him that Malia hadn’t fingered Theo, Scott wasn’t sure how to feel. He was feeling sorry that it had ended the way that it did, but Malia hadn’t told the cops that it was Theo. He’d almost killed her and he had killed the baby. Scott couldn’t believe that she at least hadn’t stood up for the baby that she’d lost. Scott was trying not to judge her but it was hard. 

Kira wiped her eyes, having to let go of his hand to do so. She accepted the tissues that he handed her. She wiped her eyes. “Scott…. I know what you’re thinking. Because you have a child. You are a dad. You’re wondering why she didn’t turn in the man that killed his own baby. I can’t speak for why she didn’t do that. But Scott…. Malia . She almost died. She’s not…. She’s not thinking clearly. We can tell them it was Theo all we want, but you and I both know he did his best to cover his tracks. He’s evil, but he’s not stupid.” Their eyes met, and Scott knew that they were both right. Kira brushed hair out of her eyes. “I… I can’t…. She didn’t want me anymore. She picked Theo, and look at what happened. I… I don’t know if I should go call her or not. She… she hurt me. But look at what just happened to her. If I don’t… should I give her space? Or should I call her?” He was at a loss, Kira could tell. This was just so so frustrating, Kira hated that she felt this way. So complicated. She had been a complete wreck since Malia had chosen Theo over her. Kira loved Malia. Malia was amazing. Although she was hard to love. She was very hard to get to know and like. And Kira had loved and liked her. She would have agreed to marry her at some point. Kira wasn’t sure that was even an option anymore. And that hurt.

“Yeah. I am pissed that she didn’t tell them it was Theo. But I know she’s in tremendous pain. I can imagine how much it hurts to lose a kid. If something happened to Liam or Dani I would… I would be a wreck. I also would make sure that if it was a person who killed them paid for what they did. No matter what. I’m not… I really am trying not to judge her for not… for protecting him. But it’s really hard after what he’s done. You… you should be angrier than I am. You don’t… you don’t seem to be as angry as you should be, but I know that you are angry. Kira…. I have so much respect for you right now. I do. You’re worried about Malia. You are managing to do that despite what she did to you. No one would expect that. I don’t… I know if I was in the same position I might feel differently. I… seriously, you are amazing.” He reached to give her tissues. She took them and wiped her eyes. Before Scott could say anything more, Stiles came in. Scott whirled around. “Stiles, you’re supposed to be working.” He said, his eyes meeting Stiles’ brown ones. He could tell that Stiles was incredibly upset. Scott moved to put his arms around Stiles. Scott hugged him tightly. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Scott didn’t actually think it was going to be okay soon but he knew that it would be eventually. Scott stroked Stiles’ back. He wondered if they were all going to take it this badly. The front door opened again and Lydia stepped in. Scott stepped back to look at her as she stood there. 

They were the type of friends who gathered together when this type of thing happened. Lydia moved over to Scott and hugged him first. Then she moved to Stiles, who looked angry. Lydia move then to Kira, who was still crying. Lydia wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She held her tightly. “I… why didn’t she tell them that it was Theo?” Lydia asked. She looked up as Scott and Stiles entered the room. They moved to sit together on one of the armchairs, tangles of limbs. Lydia didn’t know what they could do to keep Malia safe. Not if she wasn’t going to tell people that it was Theo who had done this. 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. “We know it was him, but there’s no physical evidence that he was the one and she’s not talking. There’s literally nothing that we can do. Do you know how frustrating that is? I know who did this to her and I can’t legally get him.” Stiles didn’t think that he had the words to describe how frustrated he was. He wasn’t sure how they were going to fix this if Malia didn’t do something to point the finger at Theo. “Ma was the one that was on call in the ER last night.” He shared a look with Scott. That comment meant something to him and he wondered what. But he also wasn’t sure he was going to ask with Lydia and Kira here. Just in case.

Kira, who usually didn’t get this upset or angry, did now. “Stiles! I know you’re trying to get justice for her. But… you have no idea what Malia is dealing with right now. She… the man she thought she loved enough to leave her girlfriend of two years for nearly killed her and did kill the baby that she wanted. I love her enough to let her go. But you can’t judge her for what she’s chosen to do. Maybe she’ll come around. She just needs time. She needs to realize that she has to turn him in. Right now, she’s scared and doesn’t know what to do. She’s trying to keep her head above water. She’s in shock.” Kira didn’t usually talk this much at one time. She was too shy. She kept her eyes on Stiles.

After this speech, the room fell silent. Scott wasn’t sure what to say. And the fact that it had come from Kira, who had been hurt more by Malia than anyone in this room, was truly amazing. “It’s okay, Kira. Stiles… he’s going to stop now.” Scott wondered where Allison was. Why she wasn’t here. She might just be working. Scott didn’t know how they were going to talk Malia into pressing charges. Maybe she was afraid. It felt weird thinking that, but it was certainly a possibility. Scott had never seen Malia actually scared about anything. It just wasn’t how she did things. Scott wrapped his arms tighter around his husband. “Malia may be scared. She might need to know that he isn’t going to hurt her anymore. We have no idea what she’s thinking.”

To hear Kira explode like that was new for Lydia. She didn’t know what to say. It was so much to deal with. She too had been angry at Malia for hurting Kira. But they had to put that aside for the moment. They had to be worried about their friend. Before anyone could say anything, another person came in. All of them were expecting to see Allison. It wasn’t her, it was Jackson. They all looked at him. Things with Lydia and Jackson had been off since Jackson had dumped her in high school. That had been a long time ago. And Lydia was married. And yet it still felt awkward every time. Lydia glared at him, and then he was telling them that Theo had tried to assault Malia again. Since there had been cops, this time he wa shot when he tried to resist. He died at the scene. Lydia met Scott’s eye. She was keeping her eyes away from Jackson. They shared a look. Theo had clearly paid for his misdeeds. Lydia finally found her voice. Talking to Jackson but looking at Scott, she asked, “What happened to Malia?” She almost didn’t want to know. Malia could have tried to stop them from hurting Theo and gotten herself killed. Lydia didn’t know how they would get through that if that was what had happened. Especially Kira, who was barely hanging on now. 

Jackson met Sciles’ eyes, and they both looked very worried. He cleared his throat. “She stepped in front of one of the bullets. She’s in the hospital.” The entire room gasped, and Kira started crying again. He hadn’t known Malia, so he didn’t feel the same way that everyone else did. Danny had asked him to come and explain. He knew where Kira was and wanted her to hear it from someone connected to the scene. The fire department had been called because Theo had been trying to burn down his own place. Jackson hadn’t wanted to be the one to let them all know. But Danny had asked him to do it. He couldn’t tell Danny no. He’d tried. He negver could, he’d long given up. 

This wasn’t something Stiles had seen coming. He also hadn’t been down at Theo’s place when this had happened. He hoped he wasn’t going to get in trouble. They hadn’t called for backup though, he still had his walkie talkie on him. It had never made a sound. Stiles got up and moved to Jackson. “You said she’s in the ICU. Is she going to wake up? How bad is it?” Stiles asked, his eyes were filling with tears. He didn’t know if he could handle the answer. She would be the first one of their group who was going to have died. They were all so young yet. Stiles’ chin was actually trembling. He was prepared for bad news. He just didn’t know if he was going to make it through the bad news. “Please, Jackson, just give it to me as… as honestly as you can.”

This part was going to be hard for them to hear. “She’s… she’s in a coma. They took it out, but they had to do a blood transfusion. The bullet got very close to her heart. It… it doesn’t look very good.” Jackson watched their faces fall. Kira was hysterical and Lydia was trying to comfort her. He felt bad for Kira. He knew how much Kira had loved, and probably still did, Malia. So he knew how hard this had to be on her. “I didn’t want to be the one to tell you all. Danny couldn’t leave work. I don’t… I know I wasn’t the best choice to be the one to break the news.” His eyes met Scott’s again.

No one seemed sure of what to say. Scott met Lydia’s eye, who was trying to comfort Kira. He took a deep breath. “We… we have to be strong for her. She… she might be dying right now. I know how sad we all are. But we need to go and see her. But we can’t let her know that we’re prepared for the worst. We want her to wake up. Ma works as a nurse. I hear how things like this work. If she somewhere inside thinks she won’t make it, she might not. We have to tell her that we know she’s going to wake up.” His voice wobbled the whole time. He didn’t know if he was making any sense, but he meant what he said. They had to be as positive as they could, even if it was next to impossible.

Everyone but Jackson had misty eyes. But Stiles couldn’t hold that against him, he didn’t really know Malia. To his credit, a sad look was on his face. Stiles wiped his eyes. “I need to go to the station. I’m supposed to be working anyway. As soon as I can get away, I’ll go and see Malia. Don’t hate me. But all fo you need to go and see her while you can. Please don’t be angry I said it. We all know I’m the blunt one.” Stiles felt Scott’s hand slide into his and hold on tightly. He knew that was his husband’s way of telling him it was okay. Stiles’ eyes went to Lydia and Kira. Kira was crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing. Stiles moved to go over to her. He took her hands. “Kira, I know that you’re taking this hard. O one would expect anything less. But Scott’s right. You have to tell her you know she’s going to wake up. She needs to hear that.” Stiles was having a hard time keeping his voice from trembling. This was one of the worst things to happen to their group. Stiles could barely look into Kira’s eyes. It was hard, she was so incredibly devastated. Stiles was unable to think that Malia was going to make it through this. He knew how hard it was to get recovered from a gsw. Stiles was sure that she was never going to wake up. Possibly before any of them even got to the hospital. Stiles had lost his mother as a kid and his father not so long ago. Stiles had experience with this kind of thing. “Go tell her you love her.” He didn’t finish it the way he wanted to.

Looking into Stiles’ eyes was hard. Kira knew how Stiles really felt about this. She knew that Stiles felt that Malia was already gone. She couldn’t blame him. He was a cop and he’d seen so much death already. She couldn’t blame him for his perspective. She tucked black hair out of her eyes with her trembling fingers. “I appreciate what you have to say, Stiles.” She said, nodding. It was going to be so hard to see Malia in that bed in the hospital. After she said that, Stiles said he had to go, kissed his husband, and left. Kira knew she couldn’t stand of her own volition at the moment though.

They were all silent for several minutes. Finally Scott spoke up. “We need to go and find her.” He said. They all nodded, and Scott grabbed his keys. Lydia and Kira went out to Kira’s car, and Scott stopped Jackson on the porch. “I do appreciate you coming to let us know. I know that you don’t really know her. So you don’t really have a personal stake in this. You are a really good guy, Jacks. I know you don’t want anyone to think so. But you are.” Tears had brushed his eyes. “I know you did this for Danny. But still, you did it. That says a lot for your character.” Scott tentatively stepped out and they hugged. That was a new thing for them. Scott let go and Jackson agreed to babysit DanI and then Scott went to his car.

They were all there but Allison. She’d tried to get out of work and hadn’t been able to. Which Lydia thought was crap. This was a small town, and everyone knew what had happened. Lydia had thought that being an Argent still had some cache in this town. Apparently not. She was sitting in between Scott and Kira. Jackson hadn’t gone with them, but Lydia knew that they’d told him he would kept in the loop. So he could let Danny know, who couldn’t leave the fire station. Lydia squeezed Kira’s hand tightly. They were waiting to be able to go in, Melissa was getting them scrubs to wear to go in. They were trying to keep infection from getting in the room with Malia. It wasn’t looking good. 

Melissa was just getting off the phone with Jackson, who was watching Dani. She’d wanted to check in, he’d never babysat before. She’d made sure to tell him that he shouldn’t tell Scott she’d checked in on him. She didn’t think that Scott would get angry about it, she didn’t want him to think that his judgment with his children wasn’t good or sound. She moved over to them with the scrubs she’d already procured. “You can go in one at a time.” She said, she didn’t want to tell them why. No one was expecting her to wake up. She didn’t want to say that out loud to them though unless someone asked. She wouldn’t be able to lie to them about it. Melissa was doing her best to not meet her son’s eyes. He would know as soon as he looked into her eyes. 

There was no question that Kira was going first. She put on the scrubs. Then she was in Malia’s room. Her eyes brushed with tears. She couldn’t believe that Malia was in this situation. She had had to put on some gloves too, they were trying their best to keep infection away. Kira reached to take Malia’s hand. “Malia…. I forgive you. I know you were scared.” She used her other hand to wipe tears off her cheek. She swallowed hard. It was hard to see Malia like this. She was glad that Theo had paid for what he’d done, but Malia might die. She knew she was supposed to be positive about it but it was hard. Kira squeezed Malia’s hand, wishing she could squeeze back. “I am so sorry that he did this to you. You didn’t deserve this, Malia.” Kira said. She hated this so much. “Malia, I want you to know, I love you. I really want you to wake up. You… please wake up.” She cleared her throat. This was so hard. She didn’t know what she was going to do without her. She could only look at Malia now, her eyes full of tears. This wasn’t fair. Why did this have to happen to Malia? As angry as Kira had been, she still loved Malia very much. She didn’t want to lose her like this. It was too much. She wiped tears off her cheeks again. She was so scared that this was happening.

Scott and Lydia were waiting for their turn. Melissa had had to go and check on another patient. Scott reached out to take Lydia’s hand. “I didn’t know it was still so awkward with you and Jackson.” He said, needing to talk about anything but why they were here. “Does it really bother you to see him?” Scott asked, curiously. “I am sorry if it does. But I’ve never had an ex before, so I don’t really know how exes work.” Scott had only ever been with Stiles. He was glad about that. Scott had only ever slept with Stiles, and Stiles had only slept with him. Scott was glad they were talking about this. He couldn’t focus on why they were here. It was too much. Scott rubbed his eyes as he waited for Lydia to reply.

“Yes, it is awkward. I don’t really know how why. We haven’t really spoken much. That might be why. I don’t… I’m happy for him and Danny. I suppose. But Jackson was a bad boyfriend to me. He’s… he’s changed. I suppose. But he was only dating me to keep his social status. He didn’t actually love me. I loved him though. I always loved him back then. Till Allison.” Lydia didn’t know how to act around Jackson. He was… she was still carrying some anger towards him. She wasn’t sure why she was still so angry. She just wasn’t sure she could let it go. Lydia brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She knew why Scott was talking about this. Because he couldn’t talk about why they were here. Lydia could understand that. “He’s… I don’t know why I’m still so angry.”

Scott said, “I’m sorry that you do. Have anger with him.” All conversation was halted as Melissa came up to them. Scott’s eyes brushed with tears. He was never going to be able to tell Malia he still loved her. He could tell by the look on his mother’s face she was gone. Scott’s eyes brushed with tears. “Oh, Ma.” He knew Stiles was going to be upset that he’d missed it. Scott didn’t know how they could get through this. It wasn’t… it was going to be next to impossible. How could this have happened? 

 

_**Author’s note: Yeah, I didn’t plan any of that. I’m sorry. I’m not upset I killed Theo but I wasn’t planning on Malia dying though. Sad face. I am glad that I got an update done though. I am really hoping there won’t be much more angst. I hope Danny’s okay. Haven’t written him before. I hope ya’ll are still hanging in.** _


End file.
